


Parental Guidance

by LoveStark



Series: Parental Guidance [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Shinhwa
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Ricsung, YunJae, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStark/pseuds/LoveStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is inspired and based off the movie 'Parental Guidance'. I just twisted the storyline to fit the flow of the story. I do not own the plot or the characters. But I do own my corrupted mind. </p><p>Eric and Hyesung have been married for thirty-five years and have a thirty-seven year old son named Jaejoong. They have not seen their son in over five years until his estranged husband, Jung Yunho, gets a call to visit Hawaii to pick up an award for his smart-house project. Yunho decided to take a mini-vacation with Jaejoong for a kid-free week, and asked if Jaejoong's parents could come and watch over their five children(Minwoo, Junjin, Junsu, Changmin, Doyoon) while they enjoyed their break. Jaejoong was very reluctant to the idea, while Hyesung is delighted to finally seeing his grandchildren for the first(?) time. </p><p>...and so was Eric.</p><p>Warnings: Sarcastic!Eric, Sassy!Hyesung, Hwaiting!Yunho, Motherly!Jaejoong, mentions of mpreg, age difference, and lots of fluff</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Shinhwa, TVXQ, JYJ or any of the main characters mentioned throughout this story. </p><p>Shinhwa/TVXQ/JYJ and special appearance of (chic) Woo Doyoon from Shinhwa Broadcast</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Here is chapter one. Now, just make note that Eric and Hyesung are in Korea and Yunho and Jaejoong are in America. The time zones are different for both, thus the time changes.

\----

"You're fired."

Eric sighed for the nth time that day.

He walked defeatedly down the sidewalk to his home, sighing and trying to find a way to tell his husband the bad news. He could play with his words, or maybe never tell him...

But then there is that conflict of "Why are you still here? Go to work!" that he would have to deal with every morning... Nah.

It is not like he was dirt broke; he had plenty of savings to last for awhile and he could always retire, but he had really loved his job.

Hyesung will be so disappointed.

He finally made it home. It was a cozy, little white house sitting on the far end of the road. Though the other houses were a lot bigger than his, the grass was always green and chipmunks were living in the tree that stood proudly in front. The rose bushes that adored the house were clean and always fresh, and the car washed timely. The lights were all on, and he could see Hyesung through the kitchen window dancing around the oven to an imaginable song. 

He smiled a bit, Hyesung had always been able to make him smile when he felt down. He walked up the steps to the front door, and waited a few moments.

Bringing himself the courage, he finally opened the door.

"Hyesung, I'm-" Eric felt arms wrap around his waist before he even got the chance to close the door. A tuff of recognizable, light brown hair was in his face and Eric wrapped his arms around the tiny waist of his wife.

"Eric! You are home early! Wait, why are you home early? I haven't finished making dinner yet. You're just going to have to wait." Hyesung grinned before stealing a kiss from his husband. "How was your day?" Hyesung whispered lightly from his lips, holding the connection as long as he could. 

Eric saddened, pulling away from the other. "Uh, well let's sit down first. I'm a little tired walking home." Eric said and Hyesung frowned, but complied and walked over to the kitchen to sit at the dining table. Eric followed, sitting right next to him.

"Something bad happened, didn't it?" Hyesung whispered and Eric couldn't help but sigh again. Hyesung has always been able to read him like a book.

"I lost my job."

"Oh, honey." Hyesung got up quickly and gave Eric a half hug. Eric practically molded by Hyesung's side, sniffing his light cologne and wishing to just disappear in the folds of Hyesung's shirt. 

"It's okay. I already had the suspiscion that they were going to fire you anyway."

"Yeah, I kn- wait." Eric's eyes snapped open. "What? Why?" Eric mumbled over Hyesung's stomach. Hyesung chuckled, lightly stroking Eric's back.

"Eric, you have been with the same company for almost 26 years. I'm pretty sure they found another employee that has the experience to take your job."

"Yah, what are you trying to say? I'm not old." Eric gripped Hyesung's side to tickle him. Hyesung swiftly moved out of the way.

"Eric, you're fifty-three years old."

"Lies. All of it." Eric pouted and Hyesung moved down to kiss it away.

"You are fine. You can just retire and, think of it this way: you and I can have time for ourselves now. Just you and me." Hyesung walked over to turn the pot off. "Mind setting the table for me?" Eric crossed his arms in defiance. 

"No. You called me old."

"Correction. I told you your actual age." Hyesung singed and Eric pouted some more.

"Is it too late to have a divorce?" Hyesung laughed. 

"I don't think JaeJoong would appreciate that his parents divorced because you are getting old." Eric walked over to the cabinets to pull out some dishes and silverware.

"Ah, I am sure JaeJoong will n- yah! I'm not the only one getting old!" Eric whined.

"Oh, honey. Just admit it. Being with me makes you look like a pedophile. I still look like I'm in my twenties."

"Pfft. As if." Eric muttered. He smiled awkwardly at Hyesung when the other turned and glared at him.

"Just finish setting the table."

"Yes, dear."

\----

It was peace and quiet when Jaejoong woke from his slumber. He didn't want to open his eyes just yet, snuggling into the plush comforters and stuffing his nose into the pillow. He could smell his husband's unique scent from the cushion and he smiled, burying his face in. It was almost perfect and Jaejoong was on the brink of dreams before his ears perked up.

"Mom! Mom!" A voice cried out, his small feet padded down the hallway towards the closed door that belonged to his parents. "Mom!" 

Jaejoong groaned, turning to his side and trying find the familiar warmth of his husband. Sadly, he felt cooling sheets and heard a shower running down in the background. 

Jaejoong rubbed his eyes, unsure of what woke him up until he heard a soft knock and wet sniffing. A teary 'Mom' woke Jaejoong up fully and he jumped off the bed to open the door. 

Junsu stood there, still in pajamas, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt and tears running down his red cheeks. Jaejoong's heart broke at the sight of his tears, and instantly picked up his crying child. Junsu was his third youngest child. Even though he was eleven years old, he was still smaller than the kids his age and had a pure mentality.  

"What's wrong, Junsu?" Jaejoong rocked him back and forth in his arms, trying to comfort his child. "Did you have a bad dream?" 

Junsu shook his head. 

"Did you see something you didn't like?" 

Again, Junsu shook his head.

"What happened, baby?"

"C-ch-changmin!" Junsu stuttered and Jaejoong sighed, a little relieved. He turned back around to his bed and slipped on his slippers before walking out.

"Then let's have a talk with him, shall we?" Jaejoong asked and smiled. Junsu only nodded.

It didn't take long to find Changmin sitting under the table with three plates of food in front of him. Jaejoong put Junsu down and Junsu crawled under the table with Changmin. Changmin paid him no attention, but he pulled the plates closer to himself. Junsu's eyes watered.

"Changmin, what did you do to Junsu?" Jaejoong asked. Changmin was his second youngest. He was also still in his pajamas, sleeves rolled up to ease up the worry of milk stains on his Green Lantern shirt; one of his favorites.

Changmin put a pop-tart in his mouth and chewed thoroughly before slurping a spoonful of choco-flakes. Jaejoong resisted the urge to sigh. "Changmin, I won't ask you again."

"I dunno." Changmin said and finally turned to Junsu. "What did I do to you?" Changmin raised an eyebrow as if daring him to say anything; and taking a bite of his pop-tart.

Junsu wailed. Jaejoong couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Changmin stole my food! I'm so hungry, Mommy!" Junsu cried and Jaejoong pulled Junsu up again and let the child cry on his shoulder. Jaejoong gave Changmin a look and sat Junsu on the dining table. He went back and picked up the plates that were half empty from the floor, much to Changmin's displeasure, and put them all on the table. 

"Changmin, you should share with the rest of us."

"Junsu wasn't going to eat it."

"Even so, it isn't very nice of you to take something away without permission."

"But Mama, I was very hungry too." Changmin pouted. He got up from the floor and sat down opposite of Junsu on the dining table, glaring at his older brother. "This is all your fault."

"Now, now. Changmin, that is no way to behave. I was going to make pancakes for everyone, but I think you ate enough." Jaejoong gave him a look as Changmin's jaw drop, appalled at the idea. Changmin started to protest, and Jaejoong couldn't help but laugh quietly at his baby's reaction. "Well maybe it would be wise if you kept your hands on your own plate, mister." Jaejoong winked at him and Changmin gave him a greasy grin back.

"I'm sorry, Mama."

"It's okay, baby."

Jaejoong set to cook the rest of breakfast for the rest of his family and soon, more feet padded down the stairs to the dining table. His two eldest, Minwoo and Junjin, sat down simultaneously against each other and Doyoon, their youngest, sat down on his father's lap. As Jaejoong fed them their plate, Changmin made grabs at Junsu's unfinished plate and Junsu started to cry.

"Mom!"

"Changmin!"

\----

It was a little after midnight. Eric was in his study, a small room next to the bedroom he shared with his husband. It used to be Jaejoong's study room when he was going to school, but since he left, Eric had taken over the unused room. Usually Eric would only use this room when he couldn't sleep and didn't want to bother his slumbering wife. 

Eric typed away on his computer, reading glasses on the bridge of his nose while he searched on the internet. He was too focused on the topic at hand that he didn't notice Hyesung reading over his shoulder.

"I see you're looking into retirement," Hyesung said softly.

"Yah!" Eric gasped, quickly pulling his glasses down and hiding the screen. "When did you get here?! How long have you been here?! What are you doing here?!"

Hyesung giggled as he kissed Eric's nose. He stood up completely and curled his hands on the sides of his waist. 

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," he smiled. "I don't think any less of you."

"Hmph," Eric turned to look the other way.

"The second plan looks good," Hyesung said as he glanced back at the computer screen.

"Yah!" Eric whined, trying to cover the screen again. Hyesung rolled his eyes.

"What?" Hyesung asked. "It does."

"You were never like this when we were married." Eric grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Hyesung asked, a little confused.

"You taking advantage of little ol' me. You are starting to become a little greedy." Eric muttered the last part and Hyesung laughed.

"I'm not greedy, Eric. I just want what's best for you." 

"Liar." 

"So what if it's best for me too? It's just a bonus that you will be helping me as well." 

"Gold-digger."

"Oh, alright. I only married you for money." Eric raised his eyebrow.

"It scares me how you say that so casually." 

"I'm not scared," Hyesung smiled. "I love myself." 

"I'm starting to wonder if you really do love me or not."

"Oh, I love you babe. I love you so much." Eric's eyes narrowed.

"Uh huh. I'm not buying it." 

"You don't have to." Hyesung leaned in, giving a kiss on Eric's nose again. "As long as I know I love you, babe, nothing else matters."

Before Eric could retort, Hyesung turned and walked out of the room. Eric waited until Hyesung disappeared from the room before he slowly brought his glasses back up and looked back at the computer screen, reading through the retirement programs a second time. He turned back around to see if Hyesung was there, but seeing that he was alone, he read through the article presented to him.

"The second plan does look good."

\----

After dropping off his two eldest sons at their high school and Junsu at middle school, Jaejoong was left with Changmin sitting in the back singing horribly. Doyoon was sitting in his car seat, muttering softly to himself and laughing whenever Changmin made a funny face to make a note. Jaejoong wouldn't have minded whenever Changmin sang, but recently he was getting a headache from the screeching high notes Changmin had tried to reach on his own. 

"Baby, maybe you should relax your throat. It can help you sing better."

"Mom, does it look like I'm a baby?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Hey Mom, ever heard of rhetorical questions?"

Jaejoong groaned.

When he finally caught sight of Changmin's elementary, Jaejoong thanked God before stopping the vehicle on the parking lot. Getting off first and opening the door for his son, Jaejoong kneeled in front of Changmin with his hands on each shoulder.

"Bye, Changmin. Be good at school." Jaejoong kissed his son's forehead.

"Okay. You be good, too. And I want pancakes when I get out of school." Jaejoong rolled his eyes.

"How about meat loaf?"

"Is it going to have egg?"

"Maybe?" Jaejoong quirked an eyebrow and Changmin smiled.

"Okay. But I want to eat in the living room."

"How about you eat with us for the whole dinner and I will let you eat your dessert in the living room?"

"You, sir, got yourself a deal." Changmin and Jaejoong shook hands before Jaejoong stood up.

"Now, off with you."

Changmin grinned before running into school. A joyous smile was planted on Jaejoong's face before Changmin's back disappeared in the crowd of kids.

"Now it's just Mommy and Doyoon time, huh?" Jaejoong looked back at the child in his baby carrier seat. Doyoon smiled at him and Jaejoong smiled back before heading back in the van. "Want to go to the mall?"

"Yea!" Doyoon giggled and Jaejoong laughed. Before he pulled out of the parking lot, Jaejoong heard his phone ringing and recognized Yunho's personal ringtone. He instantly picked up.

"Yunho?" Jaejoong answered, turning into the main road to go to the mall. Doyoon was hugging his hamtaro plush quietly. "Woah, babe. Slow down. What do you mean? You won an award for the smart house project? That's great! Oh my Jesus, that's great news dear...What? You have to go to Hawaii? Why? Oh I'm on the road right now...uh huh I'm going to the mall with Doyoon. Okay. Meet you there." Jaejoong hung up the phone and drove into the expressway.

"Guess what, Doyoon? Daddy won an award!" 

Doyoon wasn't listening, more into looking at the trees outside. Jaejoong sighed. This month would be the last month Doyoon would be out of school. Starting next week he should be starting school, and Jaejoong would be alone again at home, doing the chores.

Jaejoong sighed.

Once finding the mall and parking, Jaejoong looked into the mirror one more time before stepping out.

He walked over to Doyoon's side and before he knew it Jaejoong felt arms wrap around him from behind and he froze.

"Joongie, you don't know how much I love you right now." Jaejoong smiled as he recognized his husband's soft tone and relaxed.

"Well, I was about to hit you in self-defense." Yunho laughed. 

"Babe, we won! And I can't wait to go to Hawaii. We could go together as a mini-vacation!" Yunho said and Jaejoong smiled. Yunho pulled Jaejoong into a kiss and Jaejoong giggled.

"I'm sure that the kids will be happy to see the beaches." Jaejoong said and Yunho frowned.

"Oh...oh." Yunho pulled away and scratched his head. Jaejoong tilted his head in confusion.

"What? What's wrong?"

Yunho avoided looking at Jaejoong's eyes and Jaejoong groaned. Yunho always acted like this when he had a hard time saying something that Jaejoong will hate. Jaejoong crossed his arms.

"Spill it, Jung Yunho." Yunho sighed and bit his lip. 

"Oh, honey. I was talking about...just you and me." Yunho said quietly and Jaejoong raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean, just you and me? What about the kids?" Jaejoong asked, turning fully to his husband. "Who will take care of them?"

"Well, I was giving this a lot of thought and I think that...maybe...your parents?" Yunho stated questionably. Jaejoong paled.

"M-my parents? Why not yours?" Yunho wrapped his arms around Jaejoong.

"Dad and Pops are on their honeymoon and had instructed me that I can't call them unless it's an emergency. Come on, Jae. I know that Umma has been dying to finally see his grandchildren. Why not?" Yunho said and Jaejoong wished he could shrink away.

"I don't know, Yunnie."

"Come on, babe. What's the worst that can happen?" Yunho kissed Jaejoong fully on the lips and opened the door for Doyoon.

"Yunho, I just don't think Appa and Umma are capable of watching over the kids-" 

"You said the same thing about my parents when we barely had Junsu." Yunho started unstrapping the belt around Doyoon. "When was the last time we had time for ourselves? Come on, Jae. Call them tonight. I'm sure they would be thrilled to watch over the kids." Yunho said and pulled Doyoon out of his seat. "Do you want to meet your grandparents?" He asked Doyoon and the child lit up.

"Yea!"

Jaejoong sighed again.

\----

Eric grumbled as he walked over to kitchen. Taking a couple apples and bananas from the basket on the dining table and a cutting board from an upper cabinet, he placed them on the counter and strided over to a large cutting knife from a cubicle. He took a glance at the sharpness of the blade before nodding and walking it over to the fruit and board. 

When he was about to start the first slice, the phone started to ring. He stopped his cut and thought about answering it. 

Since it is still morning, Hyesung was doing some yoga in the living room while he was finding things to do before he went crazy. He looked at the shrilling device and, after seeing his son's name on the caller ID, finally decided on turning back to the counter to cut his fruit.

"Eric, can you do me the favor of answering that? I'm still doing my workout!" Hyesung called out. Eric didn't say anything, pretending he didn't hear. 

Jaejoong had never called them for anything before or, as he put it himself, after he ran away with Jung Yunho. He had never hated Yunho before Jaejoong married him. Now, he cannot stand to see Yunho's family name on the caller ID, especially when it was his son calling. 

Eric grumbled and sliced the fruit harder.

After a couple more seconds, Hyesung came over. His shirt was covered in sweat and his tight, black shorts clung to Hyesung's thighs, showing every curve his lower body had to offer.

If Eric was not busy ignoring the phone, he would have drooled at the sight. 

"I see that the phone was not picked up."

"Your eyesight always seems to amaze me the older we get."

Hyesung gave him a glare before picking up the phone. "Hello? Oh...Jaejoong-ah! What a surprise! It has been a...oh...okay....what?"

Eric paused from his cutting. Hyesung turned to look at him, giving him a once-over before answering back.

"You want us to come over to watch the kids?" Eric gave him a stern look.

"Tell him no."

"We would love to!" Hyesung smiled over the phone, clearly happy at the idea of spending time with his grandchildren.

Eric face-palmed on the counter, whining and throwing a small fit as Hyesung cheerily talked with their only child. If there was a time he wished he had cut out his throat, now would be the time. Eric slowly reached towards the knife but before he could reach it, Hyesung gave him a pat to show that he was still on the phone and if he could shut his mouth, please and thank you.

"Oh that would be great. Your father and I have nothing else better to do." Eric gave him another glare. Hyesung ignored him. 

"Yes...yes...okay. Sure, we can arrive tomorrow if you're up for it. That's great. Okay. See you soon, beautiful. B-hello? Oh, he hung up on me." Hyesung's smile didn't seem to waver, turning his attention back to his husband. "Jaejoong wants us to come over for a week to spend time with the kids! Oh, Eric, this is wonderful!" Hyesung was smiling and giggling over what he could do with his grandkids. Eric stayed slumped over the counter, fruit long forgotten and trying to cry without the tears.

"How is any of this wonderful? You do know that Jaejoong probably contacted us because no one else would." Eric mumbled. 

"Oh hush. I am sure that he missed seeing us, too. Why, the last time we've seen him was when Doyoon was born!" Hyesung clasped his hands, admirable of his grandkids. "Oh, I can't wait to see Junsu and Changmin. Oh and those twins, Minnie and Jinnie. Wow, this is the first. I get to be properly introduced to them as their halbeoni! Oh Eric, I am so happy!" Hyesung shrieked, taking Eric's hands and placing them on his cheeks. "Please say yes, Eric. You don't know how much this means to me." 

Hyesung's eyes wavered, and Eric wiped away the tears that had fallen.

Eric sighed. As much as he is against the idea of spending a week out of Korea, he just couldn't help the happy urge to finally see his grandchildren, either. There has only been once that he has seen them, and that was with Hyesung through a window from a hospital room. And how can he deny Hyesung anything? He loved the man with all his soul. 

Eric smiled lightly.

"How can I say no, now? Don't cry. You know how much it bothers me to see tears on your gorgeous eyes." Eric whispered. Hyesung's smile returned full force, squeezing his husband's hands with his own.

Eric let out a small smile as he made eye contact with his love, finally happy seeing a genuine smile on Hyesung's face. He couldn't be mad about this. Hyesung was glowing, and he kissed those cherry lips that he loved so much. 

"You can go pack the bags, babe. I think this cut our day short." Hyesung laughed.

\----

Jaejoong held the phone on his ear, surprise and nervousness evident on his face as he ended the call with his Umma. It had been five years since he last seen his parents, and even though he doesn't hate them, it doesn't mean that he is one-hundred percent on the idea of them watching over his five children. Remembering the times of his childhood, how his father had forgotten to pick him up from school seven times out of his life.

If only Yunho's parents were not on their anniversary right now...

"Mom, the phone's ringing." His eldest son, Minwoo, breezed by the open door, not even making eye contact with his mother as he walked into the room and laid down on the bed. He didn't say anything else.

Jaejoong had noticed Minwoo looking a little depressed lately. Once he had tried to spark a conversation, but Minwoo brushed him off and told him that he was fine, but he would like some new shoes. Yunho had told him that Minwoo is just hitting puberty and he didn't want his mother smothering him; which made it worse. 

Jaejoong sighed. Since Minwoo is the oldest out of his five, might as well break the news to him. Jaejoong's sure that Minwoo wouldn't mind spending time with his grandparents while he spends his vacation with Yunho. On a beach. 

Alone.

Another sigh escaped his lips.

"Minwoo, I have some news for you." 

"I'm sure it can wait after you answer the call." Minwoo replied. He pulled his ipod and put it on. Jaejoong bit his lip, unsure on how to deal with something like this. Instead, he pressed the 'answer' button on the phone he had yet put down.

"Hello? Ah, Umma. What is it?" Minwoo looked up from his place on the bed, eyeing his mother questionably, but didn't say anything. Jaejoong smiled lightly at him before walking out of the room, wanting to talk to Hyesung privately.

Unfortunately, Yunho had walked right into him.

"Ah, Joongie, I'm home. Give me kiss?" Yunho said, pecking Jaejoong's lips. Jaejoong smiled at that, forgetting about his mother for a couple seconds before a loud 'Yunho-ah!' was heard. Jaejoong's sweat dropped and Yunho smiled. Plucking the phone out of his wife's hands, Yunho continued the conversation for Jaejoong.

"Umma! It has been a while since I last heard your voice! How are you, beautiful?" Yunho flirted lightly and Jaejoong couldn't help but giggle at that. Yunho loves his mother, for some reason or another. Of course, he never pushed to see him as much as Jaejoong wanted to, understanding Jaejoong needed his own space from his parents. Especially after the fight he had with his father a few years back.

"...so I was hoping to have a mini-vacation with Jaejoong. I'm receiving my award plus some quality time with my wife. The award is just the bonus." Yunho gave Jaejoong a wink, and Jaejoong realized he zoned out. Smiling awkwardly, he walked back to the master bedroom only to find Minwoo on the bed still blaring music from his headphones.

Jaejoong sighed. 

"Of course, Umma. We would love to see you tomorrow. Okay, bye. You too." Yunho hung up the phone before placing it on the receiver in the master bedroom. He gave Minwoo a questionable look before turning back to Jaejoong. Jaejoong shrugged. "Hyesung is very happy to come over. He said that Eric is just as ecstatic to see us, too." Yunho smiled but Jaejoong rolled his eyes.

"Appa had never been 'ecstatic' about seeing me in my whole life. I'm sure Umma just said it as a warning for me to worry." Jaejoong rubbed his arms before walking around the room, opting to either talk with Minwoo in the room or usher him out. Yunho watched him contemplate with himself before nudging Minwoo on the knee.

"Hey, your mom wants to talk to me alone. Mind stepping out for a minute, buddy?" Yunho helped his son get up from the bed and led him out before closing the door and locking it. "Okay, Jaejoong. You can tell me."

"I still don't understand why you want my parents to come babysit for us. If you want, I can stay at home and watch the kids. I have this huge project that I-" Jaejoong's voice was muffled over Yunho's lips, sealing them effectively as they kissed. Jaejoong closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, and after a couple seconds Yunho pulled away, giving light pecks on Jaejoong's lips as he did. 

"Jaejoong, this is the time for us to be...us. We haven't had time to be alone together and I really, really want to have you all to myself. Even if it's just for a little bit, Jae. Can you do that for me, babe?" Yunho whispered before kissing Jaejoong again. "Mm?"

"Yunnie..." Jaejoong whispered before pulling Yunho back on his lips, kissing him feverently. Yunho obliged, letting Jaejoong wrestle him to the bed and smooshed him between his legs. He pulled Jaejoong on top of him before he started unbuttoning Jaejoong's dress shirt. Jaejoong moaned as he felt Yunho's cold fingertips running around his chest, pinching and squeezing around his torso until Jaejoong ripped the buttons off Yunho's shirt and pulled up the muscle shirt underneath. 

When he was about to go lower, Jaejoong heard a wail and he stopped. He jumped off of Yunho and walked out as if nothing had happened. Yunho, who was aroused and still in the same pose Jaejoong had left him in, moaned in exasperation.

"And this is why we need a vacation."

\----

Hyesung looked over his home. It was probably the fifth or sixth time, but he couldn't help it. He had never left for more than a couple of days and even though he lived in a fairly decent neighborhood, he just couldn't keep this feeling from the back of his head nag to make sure that his house was properly locked to the teeth. Eric was standing next to the taxi driver who was drinking a cup of coffee, both eyeing him in amusement as Hyesung walked around the house repeatedly.

"He's just being cautious." Eric stated after a while. The taxi driver raised an eyebrow.

"I can tell. Is this your first time leaving for a while?"

"Nah. I don't even know why he's doing that. We have a housekeeper inside." 

Eric took a glance at a window and saw Andy standing there, waiting for them to leave. 

"Probably to make sure that the housekeeper doesn't have to worry about unlocked doors." The driver took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm sure it's for the housekeeper to stay locked inside." Eric walked up from the curb, not noticing as the other man spit out his coffee in laughter. "Babe, we gotta go if we're going to catch the plane."

"Oh honey, I'm just worried-!" Hyesung's eyes shifted from side to side of the house. When he was about to make another run around, he felt Eric's arms wrap around him in a comforting manner and stopped.

"I'm sure Andy can take care of the house. Now let's go before they close the gates on us and we are going to have to wait until tomorrow to see the children." Eric pulled Hyesung closer and Hyesung complied to the warmth. 

Eric walked Hyesung to the awaiting car and after an hour, made it to the airport with enough time to find seats on the plane. A couple hours later they found themselves flying to America.

Eric was shifting in his seat even though he was comfortable on the hard cushions. Hyesung noticed this, and waited until the plane attendants left for their break so he can shift to his husband's side.

"Eric, what's wrong?" 

"These ladies. They never get you a drink when you want it." Hyesung rolled his eyes.

"You don't drink, knucklehead."

"That's what you think."

"Eric, we have been married for thirty-five years. It's not what I think. It's what I know." Hyesung lightly touched Eric's shoulder and Eric leaned into his hand. Eric's eyes shifted from everything but the man sitting beside him. Then a small, tiny whisper that was so fast Hyesung almost didn't catch it. 

"What if they don't like me?"

It took only a second for Hyesung to realize who he was talking about. Eric had always been the strong one, the one who lends his shoulder whenever he needed it. The one that even on his worse days would kiss and love him every day and night, even if it was his fault. And he has always had a sweet and fragile heart. Eric slunk even lower in his chair, head tilted to the side with a sad look on his face. 

It was one of those moments that Hyesung's heart melted. He gently placed his hand on Eric's arm and squeezed lightly. 

"Oh, honey. I'm sure they would love you." Eric turned to look at his beaming husband, and for once he just couldn't let him get way over his head. 

"How can you be so sure? They don't even know us and I'm sure that right now Jaejoong is convincing his kids to be nice."

"I'm sure that they will be nice naturally. Besides, I think Jaejoong is doing a fine job considering that there are five of them."

"Or Yunho couldn't keep it in his pants." 

Hyesung gasped and covered Eric's mouth with his hands, looking around at the other passengers. Luckily, they were all sound asleep or watching television on the monitor up front.

"Eric! There are kids here!"

"Babe, I hate to be the one that breaks this down to you, but kids nowadays know how mommies and daddies make babies."

Hyesung mumbled under his breath and turned around to face the window. 

"I don't even know why I tried to comfort you."

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

"Just promise me that you will behave when we get there. I want Jaejoong to leave with a good impression of us taking care of the children." Eric scoffed before he waved down a attendant.

"That'll be the day. The parents having to impress the child."

\----

"What do you mean you have to go?" Changmin pouted.

"It's only for a week," Jaejoong said. "It'll be over before you know it and we'll all be back together again."

"A whole week?" Minwoo raised his eyebrow. "You sure you don't want to stay the whole month?"

"Why do you have you have to go for so long?" Junsu asked as he tugged on Jaejoong's shirt.

Jaejoong sighed. 

"Hey, your mom said it'll all be over before you know it." Yunho held Jaejoong's hand. "Besides, your grandparents are coming over to babysit."

"What grandparents?" Junjin asked.

"My parents," Jaejoong answered. "They're flying in tomorrow."

"Wait; so let me get this straight." Minwoo shook his head. "We're spending the week with mom's parents? Like, we don't even know who they are."

Jaejoong opened his mouth to retort, but was instantly cut off.

"And just because they're your parents, it doesn't mean we're automatically okay with it." Minwoo stood up and walked away, silence quickly following after him.

Jaejoong looked over at Yunho and heard Doyoon cry, instantly snapping his attention over to his youngest son as he walked out of the room. Yunho sighed.

"Just be nice when they get here. Your halbeoni has been anxious to finally meet you guys so you all better be on your best behavior." 

Yunho turned his attention to Changmin.

Changmin grinned and waved.

"At least, you guys." Yunho turned his attention to the other two. "I know Minwoo has his problems, but please be good and listen to grandparents. Especially your grandpa." Yunho winced at the last part.

Jaejoong walked in right then, rocking Doyoon in his arms to go to sleep. "I think that's enough for tonight. Time for you guys to go to bed."

Junjin, Junsu and Changmin groaned. Yunho looked a little relieved. 

"Yes. Now listen to your mom and get ready for bed."

"But I'm not tired." Junjin whined, but listened as Yunho instructed them out. 

"Tired or not, you have to wake up early for school tomorrow. Now come on you three." Jaejoong ushered them out, watching them go to their separate rooms.

Jaejoong and Yunho took Doyoon to his room and as soon as their youngest child was tucked into bed, Jaejoong heaved a sigh. 

"This is such a mistake, Yun." He whispered.

"Hey," Yunho wrapped his arms around Jaejoong's waist. "Trust me, they'll be fine."

"How do you know that?" Jaejoong asked as he hugged his husband. "How can I just leave them here?"

"Because whether the kids know it or not, your parents are the most reliable people ever." Yunho kissed Jaejoong's forehead.

Jaejoong frowned at the statement, disbelief evident on his face. 

"Jae, I know you don't like your parents--"

"It's not that I don't like them," Jaejoong sighed. "I just...have a trust issue."

"I know," Yunho nodded, bringing their bodies closer. "But you need to believe me when I say everything's going to be alright; have I ever lied to you these past thirty years?"

"Do you want me to lie?" Jaejoong raised his eyebrow. Yunho pouted.

"I liked your mother's side better," Yunho mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jaejoong pouted.

"It means that you should trust me when I say what we're doing is okay," Yunho stole a peck. "The kids will be fine and so will your parents."

Jaejoong frowned and felt Yunho kiss him softly, eventually leading to a deep and passionate tongue battle.

"Jae...ngh...room..." Yunho panted between kisses.

"Why?" Jaejoong ran his fingers through Yunho's hair. 

"Doyoon..." Yunho whispered.

"Oh right," Jaejoong gasped, instantly releasing his husband and walking out.

Yunho sighed for the umpteenth time that night and looked back at Doyoon before following behind Jaejoong.

"We should definitely consider the month."

\----


	2. Chapter 2

\----

It was full in the airport, people buying tickets or claiming baggage that was shipped with them to their destination. A couple crying families were there to wish some of their sons and daughters well at the new city they want to build their career in. 

Then there was Hyesung and Eric.

"Come on, Eric! You are moving too slow!" Hyesung pulled on Eric's hand, dragging them both away from the crowds.

"Ah, shut it!" Eric complained. 

"You shut your trap!" Hyesung yelled back and Eric complied, not wanting to anger his once loving wife. 

Hyesung and Eric retrieved their bags from baggage claim and strolled down to the front of the airport, jet lag and anxiety jumbled up in their emotions. They waved a taxi down and stepped inside, giving Jaejoong's address to the driver. 

"Do you think we should call Jaejoong and let him know we're on our way?" Hyesung smiled.

"He probably decided to go with a regular babysitter." Eric rolled his eyes.

Hyesung ignored the comment and dialed his son's number anyway, fingers shaking in excitement.

"Jae? Oh hello, Yunho! We have already landed. We are headed over there right now. Yes, we are taking a taxi. Wae?..."

Hyesung exchanged glances with Eric. "Do you really trust Eric with directions?" 

Hyesung and Eric both raised an eyebrow. 

"Okay. Oh, don't worry about it. Eric can pay for it." 

Eric raised his other eyebrow. 

"We are almost there. Tell the kids hi for me. Okay, bye bye." Hyesung hanged up the phone and turned to his husband, who had both eyebrows still raised. "What?"

"Eric can pay for what, exactly?" Eric sneered and Hyesung scoffed. 

"The taxi, of course. Yunho offered to pay him when we get there, but I'm sure you can handle it."

"Yah, Hyesung! Why deny Yunho the pleasure of paying for our trip? You know that I'm running on empty here with no job."

"Eric, for one thing, our bank account has more than five hundred grand. You are not running on empty. Two, it is rude if we accept money from Yunho just to pay for our taxi when we have enough to pay for it ourselves. And three, we are already here." Eric turned to the window and his mouth was agape to the sight.

The house was large compared to their home in Korea. A large, three-story Victorian model house with plants askewed around the edges awaited them as they drove into it. Trees were shaped like animals and the grass in only one shade of green. It was perfect.

...Too perfect. Eric sucked on his teeth.

"We're here, senor." The taxi driver said, stopping in front of the house. "That'll be sixty bucks."

"Do you accept credit cards?" Eric asked and the man made a face. Hyesung smacked Eric on the head and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. 

"Keep the change, sir. Please help us take out our bags."

"Si, senor!" The man jumped out as soon as popped open the trunk. He started to pull out each bag and placed them on the pavement. As soon as he placed the last one, Yunho and Jaejoong walked out with Minwoo and Doyoon in tow.

"Umma! Appa!" Yunho called out, arms spread in hopes of a hug.

"Yunho! Baby!" Hyesung cried out, wrapping his arms around Yunho in a tight hug. Jaejoong was next, Hyesung placing kisses on Jaejoong's face as he did so. "Oh, Umma has missed you so much."

"I'm sure the feeling is not mutual." Eric muttered and Hyesung shot him a glare. 

"I see Appa has not changed." Jaejoong said, with Hyesung nodding.

"Yes. Still sarcastic, mean, and very doubtful. But don't worry, he is just as happy to see you as I am."

"Thrilled." Eric added and Hyesung gave him a sideways glance.

Yunho laughed nervously as Eric scowled at his husband before pulling his two kids up. "Appa, this is Minwoo and Doyoon. Minwoo is our eldest with Junjin, and Doyoon is five years old. Our youngest. Minwoo, Doyoon, these are your grandparents: Grandpa Eric and Halbeoni." Yunho smiled as Doyoon looked between Eric and Hyesung before walking up to Hyesung with his arms wide.

"Halbeoni!"

Hyesung smiled and scooped the little boy in his arms. 

"Oh! Now aren't you the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Hyesung cooed and Doyoon giggled, pulling Hyesung's cheeks. Minwoo glowered.

"Hi...grandpa." Minwoo said, sticking out his hand for a hand shake. Eric looked the kid over, before taking out his. Their hands shook once before they let go. 

An awkward silence past between the three boys before Eric coughed. 

"So where are the others?"

Yunho looked confused before he realized he was talking about the other children.

"Ah. Well, they are inside. Changmin is eating breakfast, Junjin is playing video games in the living room, and Junsu is probably in his room fixing his hair. Come, let me show you around." Yunho waved him over as Eric started picking up the bags. 

When he couldn't lift some of them, he turned to look at Hyesung who was busy cooing over Doyoon and Jaejoong standing beside him.

"Hyesung, you can at least help with the smaller bags." Eric groaned and Yunho stopped quickly to pick up the remaining bags.

"Let me, Appa. I guess the first stop is to your room." Yunho laughed as he led Eric and Hyesung into their room. Jaejoong bit his lip as he followed in tow with Minwoo. 

"Minwoo, promise me you will behave." Jaejoong whispered.

"I promise you nothing." Minwoo whispered back.

Jaejoong groaned.

After a small tour around the house, Hyesung went with Jaejoong to make sure that they have everything he needed for his trip. Eric and Yunho lingered around together and soon found themselves in the living room.

"So, Yunho. This is a fine place you live in. How long have you been living here?" Eric asked, looking around the structure and picture frames hanging around the room. 

"Oh, we have moved here since Minwoo and Junjin were born. My fathers gave it to us as a late wedding present." Yunho said, watching Eric carefully. 

Eric nodded slowly, taking in the pictures. One was a family photo with Yunho, Jaejoong, and the five boys, along with two other men that he didn't recognize. "These your folks?"

Yunho nodded. "Dad is the brunette and Pops is the blonde." 

"I see." Eric turned to him with mischief in his eyes. Yunho countered with a fierce glare.

"So, Yunho. I noticed that you have five boys." Eric stated, eyeing the other over.

"Yes. I do have five boys." Yunho said confidently. Laughing lightly, he led Eric to the fireplace.

"Are you planning on making another on this trip?" Eric asked, leering. Yunho only smiled more, a dark glint in his eyes as he worded his next sentence guiltlessly.

"I've always wanted a girl." 

Eric glared.

"What if it's another boy?" 

A smug look passed Yunho's face.

"We could always keep trying."

"Yah! It's my baby boy that's popping these kids out! What are you trying to do, make a soccer team?!"

"More like a football team."

"Yah!" Eric yelled. He immediately jumped Yunho, hands over his face as he tried to wring his neck. Yunho pulled his hands up in self-defense, grinning wickedly.

"What's the matter, Appa? It's not like Jaejoong doesn't want to have anymore kids." Yunho countered. Eric growled.

As Eric and Yunho wrangled heatedly in the other room, Jaejoong sighed and looked at Hyesung. 

"He just got here and he's already yelling." 

"I'm sure it's just--"

"Jaejoong, where the hell are the divorce papers?!"

"Yah! Appa! Why are you so serious?" Yunho growled and another loud banter started. Changmin looked up from his choco-puffs as thuds were heard from the other room.

"Is Dad fighting with an old man?"

"Yah!" Eric screamed. "Jaejoong! Divorce him this instant!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Changmin went back to his cereal. Jaejoong moaned.

"Umma, fix it..." Jaejoong begged.

"Eric, stop yelling." Hyesung said calmly. "Jaejoong doesn't just have divorce papers laying around like we do."

"What?!" Jaejoong shrieked. "You have divorce papers?!"

"It's not like they're signed," Hyesung smiled. "We can't live without each other."

"Jung, you stay away from my son!" Eric pointed his finger at Yunho's face.

"Which Jung are you talking to, Appa?" Yunho raised his brow. "We're all Jungs here."

"Yah!"

Hyesung saw the distress on Jaejoong's face and rubbed his son's shoulder before walking in front of Yunho and Eric.

"Now, now," he smiled. "Eric is just tired; isn't that right, honey?"

"Hell no." Eric seethed. "I want that filth away from Jaejoong."

"It's the jet lag," Hyesung whispered to Yunho. "Why don't you go take Changmin and get him ready for school while I take care of the big, old grinch here."

"Yah!" Eric yelled. "I can hear you!"

"Great," Hyesung nodded. "Now behave and stop yelling while I talk to Jaejoong."

Before Eric could retort, Hyesung shoved him to sit on the sofa while he went back to the kitchen with his only son. Eric pouted and crossed his arms over his chest as Yunho walked away with a smile of victory. 

"Damn rabbit," Eric mumbled.

Just as he was keeping to himself, Doyoon walked up to him happily. He had his hamtaro plush by hand, and a sip-cup in the other. 

"Grandpa, you're weird," the boy said, giggling. Eric scoffed.

"Your face looks weird." Doyoon tilted his head, a smile still plastered on his face. 

"I look like my mom," Doyoon said as it was a matter-of-fact. Eric rolled his eyes.

"You look nothing like your mom. You look like your dad; your dad is weird-looking, therefore you're weird-looking."

Doyoon tilted his head more, a little confused before he started to giggle.

"Grandpa's funny!" Doyoon sniggered. Eric pouted.

"Your face is funny," Eric made a mocking face.

Doyoon suddenly stopped laughing and his bottom lip quivered. Eric continued his charade, not grasping his emotions as Doyoon's eyes became big and teary. 

Hyesung and Jaejoong were in the kitchen, a bottle of scotch in one of Jaejoong's hands and a glass in the other.

"Sweetie, you don't drink." Hyesung said with a small smile. "Put the bottle down."

"I don't drink," Jaejoong agreed. "But I'm going to start."

"It'll be okay," Hyesung said in a calm voice. "Trust me."

Just as Hyesung finished, Doyoon's cries filled the living room. 

"Oh dear Lord," Jaejoong placed the bottle and glass down before dashing out of the kitchen.

Eric was seated on the couch, his arms still crossed and Doyoon crying his little eyes out before him.

"Appa, what happened?!" Jaejoong shrieked as he picked his youngest son off the floor and into his arms.

"He realized he looked like Yunho," Eric shrugged. "I would cry, too."

"Junjin, what happened?" Jaejoong asked as he turned to the boy seated in front of the television. Eric jumped off the couch.

"Junjin was here?!" Eric gasped. "When?"

Junjin shrugged, his eyes still trained on the television screen and continued playing games.

"Grandpa said I look funny!" Doyoon hicupped, wrapping his arms around his mother's neck. Eric scoffed.

"Snitch."

"Appa, you don't say things like that!" Jaejoong frowned. "He's only five!"

"Are you scolding me?" Eric raised his eyebrow. "Cause that's usually performed the other way around."

Jaejoong scoffed and walked off with Doyoon; Hyesung approached Eric and placed his hands on his hips, an angry look evident on his face.

"We just got here and already we're leaving a bad impression," Hyesung said lowly.

"Great," Eric rolled his eyes. "Now my wife is scolding me."

"Eric, let's just assure Jaejoong we can take care of his kids without any of this fighting," Hyesung pleaded. "Promise me you can do at least that."

Eric looked into Hyesung's eyes and sighed.

"Alright, alright." He nodded. "I'll stop being so honest."

Hyesung shook his head with a giggle and kissed Eric's forehead, leaving to look for Jaejoong.

Eric turned to Junjin, who was still playing video games.

"So, can you tell me who's winning on the soccer game today?"

Junjin turned to him for a while before he went back to his game.

"What's soccer?"

Eric gasped, grasping his chest.

"What do you mean, what's soccer?"

Junjin shrugged.

"Jaejoong! What schools are you taking these kids to?! 'What's soccer?'! It's inexcusable!" Eric cried out and Jaejoong's fingers itched to grab the scotch again.

"Calm down, Jae. Eric is just tired. I'm sure after a little nap he will be fine." Hyesung said, putting distance between Jaejoong and the bottle. 

"I don't know, Umma." Yunho said appearing with Junsu and Changmin, both clean and ready for school. "He seems the same since we last seen him."

"Oh, hush now. Eric will be a great grandpa. Now when should you two be heading out?" Hyesung asked.

-2 hours later-

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO! MOM! MOMMY!" Doyoon cried, pulling on Jaejoong's wrist as Yunho pulled on the other hand. Jaejoong sighed.

"And this is how you know when your son is stronger than you." Eric stated, watching Yunho struggle to pull Jaejoong into the taxi. "Then again, Yunho has always been a whimp."

"Shut up, Eric. You are not helping." Hyesung said as he tried to coax Doyoon into letting Jaejoong go. 

"Who do you want me to help? Arnold Schwarzenegger or Goofy?" Eric asked.

"Just grab Doyoon please."

"Fine, whatever." Eric said as Doyoon gained ground. "Hey Doyoon. I will give you five bucks if you let go of your mom."

Doyoon gave out a war cry, and Yunho almost let go of Jaejoong's hand. 

"Appa, you are really not helping." Jaejoong whined, his eyes glistening red with unshed tears. "It's starting to hurt." Jaejoong said softly and Eric's heart dropped.

He instantly reached for Doyoon's wrist. 

"Doyoon, let go of your mom. Right now." Eric commanded. Doyoon didn't relent. Fine. Guess he will have to bring out the big guns. "If you don't let go, Halbeoni will not give you ice cream cake later on."

Doyoon dropped his hand, and Yunho and Jaejoong tumbled into the car.

"ICE CREAM CAKE?!" Jaejoong shrieked before Eric closed the door to the car and picked up Doyoon.

"Bye, kids. See you in a week." Eric motioned for the taxi to drive off and Jaejoong's face plastered on the window.

"You will NOT be giving my kids-" Jaejoong's voice was cut off as the distance between them grew. Doyoon had his arms wrapped around his grandpa, Hyesung stood flaggerbasted and the other four children stood in disbelief.

"Did Doyoon really choose ice cream cake over Mom?!" Minwoo's jaw dropped.

"Are we really getting ice cream cake?!" Changmin smiled.

Eric didn't reply. He went directly to the minivan that Jaejoong had left them to use, and opened the doors. 

"Let's get you guys to school before it's too late. I have soaps to watch in an hour."

-2 Hours Later-

"Huh." Eric looked around the roads as he passed by nothing but stores left and right. Hungry, tired, and frustrated, Eric weighed the options of his needs over his grandchildren's.

His won.

"Who's hungry?" Eric asked, and a couple of hands were raised. "Okay, let's go eat then. What time do you guys have to be at school?"

"I think we are already late." Minwoo said, playing around in his ipod. "Grandpa, can we go eat at Denny's?"

Eric slouched in his seat, a small, satisfying smile gracing his lips. "Sure, son. We can go eat at Denny's. Though, I don't know where the he-I mean I don't know where it's at." He threw Hyesung a glance before turning his attention back on the road.

"Grandpa, just turn left. You are already there." Changmin stated and Eric looked at his side. 

"Well, I'll be darned." Hyesung stated and Eric scoffed.

"I knew that."

After finding a parking spot, Eric led the group of five into the diner and were seated. He held up the menu, and his eyes bulged. 

"What the-look at all these foods! Oh and the specials! Wow! Well this place must be all fancy in order to serve food like this!" Eric looked through all the pages, Hyesung doing the same. Sometimes, they will remark with the same 'ah' and 'oh'. Minwoo and the others watch them in fascination.

"Is this your first time eating here?" Minwoo asked and Hyesung nodded. 

"There isn't a Denny's where we live. And usually we would eat at home. Eric stopped eating out ever since he had food poisoning at his favorite restaurant when your mom was still a kid." Hyesung said and Eric glared at him.

"It wasn't because of that. It was because I preferred you cooking for me instead of a stranger." Hyesung rolled his eyes.

"Sure it was."

"How was Mom when he was young?" Junsu asked and Hyesung smiled.

"Oh you don't want to get him started." Eric muttered and Hyesung scowled.

"You are no fun."

Just then, a waiter came up to them and asked for their drinks. Taking note, the waiter left and Eric sat alone with the three eldest while Hyesung took Changmin and Doyoon to the bathroom to wash their hands.

"So. You are Minwoo, Junjin, and Jinsu?" Junsu caught his breath and Minwoo rolled his eyes.

"It's Junsu, Grandpa." Junsu looked at his brother in gratitude before looking at his grandfather.

"How old are you all?" Eric eyed each of them silently.

"Minwoo and Junjin are fourteen, I'm eleven, Changmin is ten and Doyoon is five." Junsu stated proudly, causing Eric to smile.

"You guys are so big. It's hard to imagine that you are my grandkids at this age." Eric whistled. Junsu awkwardly smiled.

"Grandpa, how come we don't know you?" Junsu asked and Eric took a breath. He was waiting for that kind of question all day, and was glad that it wasn't with Hyesung around. 

"Well, that is kind of hard to explain." Eric said and Junjin looked down. 

"Why?" 

Eric sighed.

"Well, let's just say that the last time we talked with your mom, we had a huge fight and never talked to each other again."

"But you must've made up." Minwoo said, tilting his head to the side. Eric smiled lightly.

"No...your mother and I never made up." Eric said softly, and Junjin and Minwoo switched glances.

"But you were talking to him just before he left. He must've forgiven you." Junjin stated. Eric grimaced.

"I'm sure the reason why is to just please your halbeoni. If he had a choice, he would have ignored me completely." Eric fidgeted his fingers and soon the waiter came with the drinks. Minwoo, Junjin, and Junsu stayed silent until Hyesung came back with the two kids.

"Okay, are you guys ready to order?" All five cheered, and Hyesung waved over the waiter.

The waiter started taking each order, Hyesung ordering for Doyoon, until Changmin was the last one left.

"And for you, young man?" The man smiled and Changmin took a deep breath.

"I would like four plates of the Grand Slam, eggs scrambled and my toast with no butter. My pancakes have to have blueberries, chocolate chip, and strawberry, no butter on any. If you want to bring me butter, make sure it's at the side. I want bacon, ham, and hashbrowns on every plate and if you could, one slice of cheese melted on my ham." Changmin gave the menu back at the man, who stood agaped. "Why are you still here? Chop-chop." Changmin waved him away. The waiter took a glance at Eric, before he walked away. 

"Son, are you sure you can eat all that?" 

Changmin gasped, insulted. Eric raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Alright. But you better eat it all." Eric took a sip of his coffee.

\----

"Yunho, I don't know if I can do this," Jaejoong said, anxiously grasping his wrists. They were inside the airplane, window closed to comfort Jaejoong's fear of heights, and Yunho was grabbing as many tequila bottles as he can before the flight attendant came back for her cart.

"Oh Jae, it's going to be fine. You have nothing to worry about. Here, chew some gum." Yunho reached into his pocket and pulled out a stick of gum. Jaejoong declined.

"It's not the flight I'm worried about." Jaejoong stated, though he was turning pale as soon as the doors closed and the flight attendant was ordering them to put on their seatbelts. "It's my parents. No, it's Appa." Jaejoong sighed. 

Yunho turned around.

"Jae, even though you both have your differences, I'm sure Eric can handle the five kids. It's not like he is able to deny them anything."

-At a store-

"No." Eric crossed his arms. Changmin's face fumed in anger, and Hyesung was contemplating whether to step in or not.

"I WANT that lollipop," Changmin growled. Eric didn't waver.

"And I want a lamborghini, but we all can't get what we want." 

-Back at the plane-

"Besides, I'm sure Hyesung will keep an eye on him to make sure Eric doesn't scar them for life."

Jaejoong bit his lip.

"Are you sure, Yunnie?" Yunho smiled and pulled Jaejoong for a kiss.

"If I'm not," Yunho started, taking Jaejoong's hand and placing a bottle in it. "Here's a tequila shot to make you believe I'm sure." 

Jaejoong rolled his eyes.

"Alcoholic."

Yunho pouted.

"If you didn't want it, then don't ask for it next time."

"Geez, Yunho. You are starting to sound like Appa." Jaejoong muttered before raising a finger at him. "He better not be rubbing off on you. The last thing I need is for my kids to have a sarcastic, old father."

It was Yunho's turn to roll his eyes.

"Oh yes, Jaejoong. For the couple of hours that we have spent together, Eric and I are definitely becoming alike."

"I don't know. The last time your Dad came to visit, you invented the smart house." Jaejoong raised an eyebrow. Yunho scoffed.

"Just because Dad is an inventor-"

"No, Yunnie. It's not because of that. Just-" Jaejoong bit his lip again. Yunho noticed that his wife was shaking lightly. He pulled the blanket that laid around them higher, and Jaejoong nodded his thanks.

"Jae, you promised me that you were going to trust me on this." Yunho said, taking Jaejoong's hands in his own. "Are you breaking your promise?"

Jaejoong turned away. He couldn't look at Yunho right now, knowing that this was just as hard for him as it was for himself, but he was already making a list of all the things that could go wrong while they are on their vacation. But he had to put his trust in Yunho.

"Yun...I'm sorry." Jaejoong whispered and Yunho smiled.

"It's okay, Jae."

They started to feel the plane move, and Jaejoong grasped Yunho's hand.

"Maybe I will take that bottle."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, just make note that Eric and Hyesung are in Korea and Yunho and Jaejoong are in America. The time zones are different for both, thus the time changes.

\----

"You're fired."

Eric sighed for the nth time that day. This was the worst day of his life. 

He walked defeatedly down the sidewalk to his home, sighing and trying to find a way to tell his husband the horrible news. He could play with his words, or maybe never tell him...

But then there is that conflict of "Why are you still here? Go to work!" that he would have to deal with every morning... Nah. 

It is not like he was dirt broke; he had plenty of savings to last for awhile and he could always retire, but he really loved his job.

Hyesung will be so disappointed.

He finally made it home. It was a cozy, little white house sitting on the far end of the road. Though the other houses were a lot bigger than his, the grass was always green and chipmunks were living in the tree that stood proudly in front. The rose bushes that adored the house were clean and always fresh, and the car washed timely. The lights were all on, and he could see Hyesung through the kitchen window dancing around the oven to an imaginable song. He smiled a bit, Hyesung had always been able to make him smile when he felt down. He walked up the steps to the front door, and waited a few moments.

Bringing himself the courage, he finally opened the door.

"Hyesung, I'm-" Eric felt arms wrap around his waist before he even got the chance to close the door. 

"Eric! You are home early! Wait, why are you home early? Oh, forget that. I haven't finished making dinner yet. You are just going to have to wait." Hyesung grinned before stealing a kiss from his husband. "How was your day?" Hyesung whispered lightly.

Eric saddened. "Uh, well let's sit down first. I'm a little tired walking home." Eric said and Hyesung frowned, but complied and walked over to the kitchen to sit at the dining table. Eric followed, sitting right next to him.

"Something bad happened, didn't it?" Hyesung whispered and Eric couldn't help but sigh again. Hyesung has always been able to read him like a book.

"I lost my job."

"Oh, honey." Hyesung got up quickly and gave Eric a half hug. Eric practically molded by Hyesung's side, sniffing his light cologne and wishing to just disappear in the folds of Hyesung's shirt. 

"It's okay. I already had the suspiscion that they were going to fire you anyway."

"Yeah, I kn- wait." Eric's eyes snapped open. "What? Why?" Eric mumbled over Hyesung's stomach. Hyesung chuckled, lightly stroking Eric's back.

"Eric, you have been with the same company for almost 26 years. I'm pretty sure they found another employee that has the experience to take your job."

"Yah, what are you trying to say? I'm not old." Eric gripped Hyesung's side to tickle him. Hyesung swiftly moved out of the way.

"Eric, you're fifty-three years old."

"Lies. All of it." Eric pouted and Hyesung moved down to kiss it away.

"You are fine. You can just retire and, think of it this way: you and I can have time for ourselves now. Just you and me." Hyesung walked over to turn the pot off. "Mind setting the table for me?" Eric crossed his arms in defiance. 

"No. You called me old."

"Correction. I told you your actual age." Hyesung singed and Eric pouted some more.

"Is it too late to have a divorce?" Hyesung laughed. 

"I don't think JaeJoong would appreciate that his parents divorced because you are getting old." Eric walked over to the cabinets to pull out some dishes and silverware.

"Ah, I am sure JaeJoong will n- yah! I'm not the only one getting old!" Eric whined and Hyesung laughed.

"Oh, honey. Just admit it. Being with me makes you look like a pedophile. I still look I'm in my 20's."

"Pfft. As if." Eric muttered but smiled awkwardly at Hyesung when the other turned and glared at him.

"Just finish setting the table."

"Yes, dear."

\---

It was peace and quiet when Jaejoong woke from his slumber. He didn't want to open his eyes just yet, snuggling into the plush comforters and stuffing his nose into the pillow. He could smell his husband's unique scent from the cushion and he smiled, burying his face in. It was almost perfect and Jaejoong was on the brink of dreams before his ears perked up.

"Mom! Mom!" A child cried out, his small feet padded down the hallway towards the closed door that belonged to his parents. "Mom!" 

Jaejoong groaned, turning to his side and trying find the familiar warmth of his husband. Sadly, he felt cooling sheets and heard a shower running down in the background. 

Jaejoong rubbed his eyes, unsure of what woke him up until he heard a soft knock and wet sniffing. A teary 'Mom' woke Jaejoong up fully and he jumped off the bed to open the door. 

Junsu stood there, still in pajamas, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt and tears running down his red cheeks. Jaejoong's heart broke at the sight of his tears, and instantly picked up his crying child. Junsu was his third youngest child. Even though he was eleven years old, he was still smaller than the kids his age and had a pure mentality. He never fought with anyone as of yet, something that Jaejoong was grateful for. Though, it is a different thing when it came to sibling rivalry. 

"What's wrong, Junsu?" Jaejoong rocked him back and forth in his arms, trying to comfort his child. "Did you have a bad dream?" 

Junsu shook his head. 

"Did you see something you didn't like?" 

Again, Junsu shook his head.

"What happened, baby?"

"C-ch-changmin!" Junsu stuttered and Jaejoong sighed, a little relieved. He turned back around to his bed and slipped on his slippers before walking out.

"Then let's have a talk with him, shall we?" Jaejoong asked and smiled. Junsu only nodded.

It didn't take long to find Changmin sitting under the table with three plates of food in front of him. Jaejoong put Junsu down and Junsu crawled under the table with Changmin. Changmin paid him no attention, but he pulled the plates closer to himself. Junsu's eyes watered.

"Changmin, what did you do to Junsu?" Jaejoong asked. Changmin was his second youngest. He was also still in his pajamas, sleeves rolled up to ease up the worry of milk stains on his Green Lantern shirt; one of his favorites.

Changmin put a pop-tart in his mouth and chewed thoroughly before slurping a spoonful of choco-flakes. Jaejoong resisted the urge to sigh. "Changmin, I won't ask you again."

"I dunno." Changmin said and finally turned to Junsu. "What did I do to you?" Changmin raised an eyebrow as if daring him to say anything; and taking a bite of his pop-tart.

Junsu wailed. Jaejoong couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Changmin stole my food! I'm so hungry, Mommy!" Junsu cried and Jaejoong pulled Junsu up again and let the child cry on his shoulder. Jaejoong gave Changmin a look and sat Junsu on the dining table. He went back and picked up the plates that were half empty from the floor, much to Changmin's displeasure, and put them all on the table. 

"Changmin, you should share with the rest of us."

"Junsu wasn't going to eat it."

"Even so, it isn't very nice of you to take something away without permission."

"But Mama, I was very hungry too." Changmin pouted. He got up from the floor and sat down opposite of Junsu on the dining table, glaring at his older brother. "This is all your fault."

"Now, now. Changmin, that is no way to behave. I was going to make pancakes for everyone, but I think you ate enough." Jaejoong gave him a look as Changmin's jaw drop, appalled at the idea. Changmin started to protest, and Jaejoong couldn't help but laugh quietly at his baby's reaction. "Well maybe it would be wise if you kept your hands on your own plate, mister." Jaejoong winked at him and Changmin gave him a greasy grin back.

"I'm sorry, Mama."

"It's okay, baby."

Jaejoong set to cook the rest of breakfast for the rest of his family and soon, more feet padded down the stairs to the dining table. His two eldest, Minwoo and Junjin, sat down simultaneously against each other and Doyoon, their youngest, sat down on his father's lap. As Jaejoong fed them their plate, Changmin made grabs at Junsu's unfinished plate and Junsu started to cry.

"Mom!"

"Changmin!"

\----

It was a little after midnight. Eric was in his study, a small room next to the bedroom he shared with his husband. It used to be Jaejoong's study room when he was going to school, but since he left, Eric had taken over the unused room. Usually Eric would only use this room when he couldn't sleep and didn't want to bother his slumbering wife. 

Eric typed away on his computer, reading glasses on the bridge of his nose while he searched on the internet. He was too focused on the topic at hand that he didn't notice Hyesung reading over his shoulder.

"I see you're looking into retirement," Hyesung said softly.

"Yah!" Eric gasped, quickly pulling his glasses down and hiding the screen. "When did you get here?! How long have you been here?! What are you doing here?!"

Hyesung giggled as he kissed Eric's nose. He stood up completely and curled his hands on the sides of his waist. 

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," he smiled. "I don't think any less of you."

"Hmph," Eric turned to look the other way.

"The second plan looks good," Hyesung said as he glanced back at the computer screen.

"Yah!" Eric whined. 

"What?" Hyesung asked. "It does."

"You were never like this when we were married." Eric grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Hyesung asked, a little confused.

"You taking advantage of little ol' me. You are starting to become a little greedy." Eric muttered the last part and Hyesung laughed.

"I'm not greedy, Eric. I just want what's best for you." 

"Liar." 

"So what if it's best for me too? It's just a bonus that you will be helping me as well." 

"Gold-digger."

"Oh, alright. I only married you for money." Eric raised his eyebrow.

"It scares me how you say that so casually." 

"I'm not scared," Hyesung smiled. "I love myself." 

"I'm starting to wonder if you really do love me or not."

"Oh, I love you babe. I love you so much." Eric's eyes narrowed.

"Uh huh. I'm not buying it." 

"You don't have to." Hyesung leaned in, giving a kiss on Eric's nose. "As long as I know I love you, babe, nothing else matters."

Before Eric could retort, Hyesung turned and walked out of the room. Eric waited until Hyesung disappeared from the room before he slowly brought his glasses back up and looked back at the computer screen, reading through the retirement programs a second time. He turned back around to see if Hyesung was there, but seeing that he was alone, he read through the article presented to him.

"The second plan does look good."

\----

After dropping off Junjin and Minwoo at their high school and Junsu at middle school, Jaejoong was left with Changmin sitting in the back singing horribly. Doyoon was sitting in his car seat, muttering softly to himself and laughing whenever Changmin made a funny face to make a note. Jaejoong wouldn't have minded whenever Changmin sang, but recently he was getting a headache from the screeching high notes Changmin had tried to reach on his own. 

"Baby, maybe you should relax your throat. It can help you sing better."

"Mom, does it look like I'm a baby?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Hey Mom, ever heard of rhetorical questions?"

Jaejoong groaned.

When he finally caught sight of Changmin's elementary, Jaejoong thanked God before stopping the vehicle on the parking lot. Getting off first and opening the door for his son, Jaejoong kneeled in front of Changmin with his hands on each shoulder.

"Bye, Changmin. Be good at school." Jaejoong kissed his son's forehead.

"Okay. You be good, too. And I want pancakes when I get out of school." Jaejoong rolled his eyes.

"How about meat loaf?"

"Is it going to have egg?"

"Maybe?" Jaejoong quirked an eyebrow and Changmin smiled.

"Okay. But I want to eat in the living room."

"How about you eat with us for the whole dinner and I will let you eat your dessert in the living room?"

"You, sir, got yourself a deal." Changmin and Jaejoong shook hands before Jaejoong stood up.

"Now, off with you."

Changmin grinned before running into school. A joyous smile was planted on Jaejoong's face before Changmin's back disappeared in the crowd of kids.

"Now it's just Mommy and Doyoon time, huh?" Jaejoong looked back at the child in his baby carrier seat. Doyoon smiled at him and Jaejoong smiled back before heading back in the van. "Want to go to the mall?"

"Yea!" Doyoon giggled and Jaejoong laughed. Before he pulled out of the parking lot, Jaejoong heard his phone ringing and recognized Yunho's personal ringtone. He instantly picked up.

"Yunho?" Jaejoong answered, turning into the main road to go to the mall. Doyoon was hugging his hamtaro plush quietly. "Woah, babe. Slow down. What do you mean? You won an award for the smart house project? That's great! Oh my Jesus, that's great news dear...What? You have to go to Hawaii? Why? Oh I'm on the road right now...uh huh I'm going to the mall with Doyoon. Okay. Meet you there." Jaejoong hung up the phone and drove into the expressway.

"Guess what, Doyoon? Daddy won an award!" 

Doyoon wasn't listening, more into looking at the trees outside. Jaejoong sighed. 

Once finding the mall and parking, Jaejoong looked into the mirror one more time before stepping out.

He walked over to Doyoon's side and before he knew it Jaejoong felt arms wrap around him from behind and he froze.

"Joongie, you don't know how much I love you right now." Jaejoong smiled as he recognized his husband's soft tone and relaxed.

"Well, I was about to hit you in self-defense." Yunho laughed. 

"Babe, we won! And I can't wait to go to Hawaii. We could go together as a mini-vacation!" Yunho said and Jaejoong smiled. Yunho pulled Jaejoong into a kiss and Jaejoong giggled.

"I'm sure that the kids will be happy to see the beaches." Jaejoong said and Yunho frowned.

"Oh...oh." Yunho pulled away and scratched his head. Jaejoong tilted his head in confusion.

"What? What's wrong?"

Yunho avoided looking at Jaejoong's eyes and Jaejoong groaned. Yunho always acted like this when he had a hard time saying something that Jaejoong will hate. Jaejoong crossed his arms.

"Spill it, Jung Yunho." Yunho sighed and bit his lip. 

"Oh, honey. I was talking about...just you and me." Yunho said quietly and Jaejoong raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean, just you and me? What about the kids?" Jaejoong asked, turning fully to his husband. "Who will take care of them?"

"Well, I was giving this a lot of thought and I think that...maybe...your parents?" Yunho stated questionably. Jaejoong paled.

"M-my parents? Why not yours?" Yunho wrapped his arms around Jaejoong.

"Dad and Pops are on their honeymoon and had instructed me that I can't call them unless it's an emergency. Come on, Jae. I know that Umma has been dying to finally see his grandchildren. Why not?" Yunho said and Jaejoong wished he could shrink away.

"I don't know, Yunnie."

"Come on, babe. What's the worst that can happen?" Yunho kissed Jaejoong fully on the lips and opened the door for Doyoon.

"Yunho, I just don't think Appa and Umma are capable of watching over the kids-" 

"You said the same thing about my parents when we barely had Junsu." Yunho started unstrapping the belt around Doyoon. "When was the last time we had time for ourselves? Come on, Jae. Call them tonight. I'm sure they would be thrilled to watch over the kids." Yunho said and pulled Doyoon out of his seat. "Do you want to meet your grandparents?" He asked Doyoon and the child lit up.

"Yea!"

Jaejoong sighed.

\----

Eric grumbled as he walked over to kitchen. Taking a couple apples and bananas from the basket on the dining table and a cutting board from an upper cabinet, he placed them on the counter and strided over to a large cutting knife from a cubicle. He took a glance at the sharpness of the blade before nodding and walking it over to the fruit and board. 

When he was about to start the first slice, the phone started to ring. He stopped his cut and thought about answering it. 

Since it is still morning, Hyesung was doing some yoga in the living room while he was finding things to do before he went crazy. He looked at the shrilling device and, after seeing his son's name on the caller ID, finally decided on turning back to the counter to cut his fruit.

"Eric, can you do me the favor of answering that? I'm still doing yoga!" Hyesung called out. Eric didn't say anything, pretending he didn't hear. 

Jaejoong had never called them for anything before or, as he put it himself, after he married Jung Yunho. He had never hated Yunho before Jaejoong married him. Now, he cannot stand to see Yunho's family name on the caller ID, especially when it was his son calling. 

Eric grumbled and sliced the fruit harder.

After a couple more seconds, Hyesung came over. His shirt was covered in sweat and his tight, black shorts clung to Hyesung's thighs, showing every curve his lower body had to offer.

If Eric was not busy ignoring the phone, he would have drooled at the sight. 

"I see that the phone was not picked up."

"Your eyesight always seems to amaze me the older we get."

Hyesung gave him a glare before picking up the phone. "Hello? Oh...Jaejoong-ah! What a surprise! It has been a...oh...okay....what?"

Eric paused from his cutting. Hyesung turned to look at him, giving him a once-over before answering back.

"You want us to come over to watch the kids?" Eric gave him a stern look.

"Tell him no."

"We would love to!" Hyesung smiled over the phone, clearly happy at the idea of spending time with his grandchildren.

Eric face-palmed on the counter, whining and throwing a small fit as Hyesung cheerily talked with their only child. If there was a time he wished he had cut out his throat, now would be the time. Eric slowly reached towards the knife but before he could reach it, Hyesung gave him a pat to show that he was still on the phone and if he could shut his mouth, please and thank you.

"Oh that would be great. Your father and I have nothing else better to do." Eric gave him another glare. Hyesung ignored him. 

"Yes...yes...okay. Sure, we can arrive tomorrow if you're up for it. That's great. Okay. See you soon, beautiful. B-hello? Oh, he hung up on me." Hyesung's smile didn't seem to waver, turning his attention back to his husband. "Jaejoong wants us to come over for a week to spend time with the kids! Oh, Eric, this is wonderful!" Hyesung was smiling and giggling over what he could do with his grandkids. Eric stayed slumped over the counter, fruit long forgotten and trying to cry without the tears.

"How is any of this wonderful? You do know that Jaejoong probably contacted us because no one else would." Eric mumbled. 

"Oh hush. I am sure that he missed seeing us, too. Why, the last time we've seen him was when Doyoon was born!" Hyesung clasped his hands, admirable of his grandkids. "Oh, I can't wait to see Junsu and Changmin. Oh and those twins, Minnie and Jinnie. Wow, this is the first. I get to be properly introduced to them as their halbeoni! Oh Eric, I am so happy!" Hyesung shrieked, taking Eric's hands and placing them on his cheeks. "Please say yes, Eric. You don't know how much this means to me." Hyesung's eyes wavered, and Eric wiped away the tears that had fallen.

Eric sighed. As much as he is against the idea of spending a week out of Korea, he just couldn't help the happy urge to finally see his grandchildren. There has only been once that he has seen them, and that was with Hyesung through a window from a hospital room. And how can he deny Hyesung anything? He loved the man with all his soul. 

Eric smiled lightly.

"How can I say no, now? Don't cry. You know how much it bothers me to see tears on your gorgeous eyes." Eric whispered. Hyesung's smile returned full force, squeezing his husband's hands with his own.

Eric let out a small smile as he made eye contact with his love, finally happy seeing a genuine smile on Hyesung's face. He couldn't be mad about this. Hyesung was glowing, and he kissed those cherry lips that he loved so much. 

"You can go pack the bags, babe. I think this cut our day short." Hyesung laughed.

\----

Jaejoong held the phone on his ear, surprise and nervousness evident on his face as he ended the call with his Umma. It had been five years since he last seen his parents, and even though he doesn't hate them, it doesn't mean that he is one-hundred percent on the idea of them watching over his five children. Remembering the times of his childhood, how his father had forgotten to pick him up from school seven times out of his life.

If only Yunho's parents were not on their anniversary right now...

"Mom, the phone's ringing." Minwoo breezed by the open door, not even making eye contact with his mother as he walked into the room and laid down on the bed. He didn't say anything else.

Jaejoong had noticed Minwoo looking a little depressed lately. Once he had tried to spark a conversation, but Minwoo brushed him off and told him that he was fine, but he would like some new shoes. Yunho had told him that Minwoo is just hitting puberty and he didn't want his mother smothering him; which made it worse. 

Jaejoong sighed. Since Minwoo is the oldest out of his five, might as well break the news to him. Jaejoong's sure that Minwoo wouldn't mind spending time with his grandparents while he spends his vacation with Yunho. On a beach. 

Alone.

Another sigh escaped his lips.

"Minwoo, I have some news for you." 

"I'm sure it can wait after you answer the call." Minwoo replied. He pulled his ipod and put it on. Jaejoong bit his lip, unsure on how to deal with something like this. Instead, he pressed the 'answer' button on the phone he had yet put down.

"Hello? Ah, Umma. What is it?" Minwoo looked up from his place on the bed, eyeing his mother questionably, but didn't say anything. Jaejoong smiled lightly at him before walking out of the room, wanting to talk to Hyesung privately.

Unfortunately, Yunho had walked right into him.

"Ah, Joongie, I'm home. Give me kiss?" Yunho said, pecking Jaejoong's lips. Jaejoong smiled at that, forgetting about his mother for a couple seconds before a loud 'Yunho-ah!' was heard. Jaejoong's sweat dropped and Yunho smiled. Plucking the phone out of his husband's hands, Yunho continued the conversation for Jaejoong.

"Umma! It has been a while since I last heard your voice! How are you, beautiful?" Yunho flirted lightly and Jaejoong couldn't help but giggle at that. Yunho loves his mother, for some reason or another. Hyesung seemed to always receive a lot of attention back when Jaejoong was in his middle school days, especially with his friends. Of course, no one knew that he was his mother back then.

"...so I was hoping to have a mini-vacation with Jaejoong. I'm receiving my award plus some quality time with my wife. The award is just the bonus." Yunho gave Jaejoong a wink, and Jaejoong realized he zoned out. Smiling awkwardly, he walked back to the master bedroom only to find Minwoo on the bed still blaring music from his headphones.

Jaejoong sighed. 

"Of course, Umma. We would love to see you tomorrow. Okay, bye. You too." Yunho hung up the phone before placing it on the receiver in the master bedroom. He gave Minwoo a questionable look before turning back to Jaejoong. Jaejoong shrugged. "Hyesung is very happy to come over. He said that Eric is just as ecstatic to see us, too." Yunho smiled but Jaejoong rolled his eyes.

"Appa had never been 'ecstatic' about seeing me in my whole life. I'm sure Umma just said it as a warning for me to worry." Jaejoong rubbed his arms before walking around the room, opting to either talk with Minwoo in the room or usher him out. Yunho watched him contemplate with himself before nudging Minwoo on the knee.

"Hey, your mom wants to talk to me alone. Mind stepping out for a minute, buddy?" Yunho helped his son get up from the bed and led him out before closing the door and locking it. "Okay, Jaejoong. You can tell me."

"I still don't understand why you want my parents to come babysit for us. If you want, I can stay at home and watch the kids. I have this huge project that I-" Jaejoong's voice was muffled over Yunho's lips, sealing them effectively as they kissed. Jaejoong closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, and after a couple seconds Yunho pulled away, giving light pecks on Jaejoong's lips as he did. 

"Jaejoong, this is the time for us to be...us. We haven't had time to be alone together and I really, really want to have you all to myself. Even if it's just for a little bit, Jae. Can you do that for me, babe?" Yunho whispered before kissing Jaejoong again. "Mm?"

"Yunnie..." Jaejoong whispered before pulling Yunho back on his lips, kissing him feverently. Yunho obliged, letting Jaejoong wrestle him to the bed and smooshed him between his legs. He pulled Jaejoong on top of him before he started unbuttoning Jaejoong's dress shirt. Jaejoong moaned as he felt Yunho's cold fingertips running around his chest, pinching and squeezing around his torso until Jaejoong ripped the buttons off Yunho's shirt and pulled up the muscle shirt underneath. 

When he was about to go lower, Jaejoong heard a wail and he stopped. He jumped off of Yunho and walked out as if nothing had happened. Yunho, who was aroused and still in the same pose Jaejoong had left him in, moaned in exasperation.

"And this is why we need a vacation."

\----

Hyesung looked over his home. It was probably the fifth or sixth time, but he couldn't help it. He had never left for more than a couple of days and even though he lived in a fairly decent neighborhood, he just couldn't keep this feeling from the back of his head nag to make sure that his house was properly locked to the teeth. Eric was standing next to the taxi driver who was drinking a cup of coffee, both eyeing him in amusement as Hyesung walked around the house repeatedly.

"He's just being cautious." Eric stated after a while. The taxi driver raised an eyebrow.

"I can tell. Is this your first time leaving for a while?"

"Nah. I don't even know why he's doing that. We have a housekeeper inside." 

Eric took a glance at a window and saw Andy standing there, probably waiting for them to leave. 

"Probably to make sure that the housekeeper doesn't have to worry about unlocked doors." The driver took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm sure it's for the housekeeper to stay locked inside." Eric walked up from the curb, not noticing as the other man spit out his coffee in laughter. "Babe, we gotta go if we're going to catch the plane."

"Oh honey, I'm just worried-!" Hyesung's eyes shifted from side to side of the house. When he was about to make another run around, he felt Eric's arms wrap around him in a comforting manner and stopped.

"I'm sure Andy can take care of the house. Now let's go before they close the gates on us and we are going to have to wait until tomorrow to see the children." Eric pulled Hyesung closer and Hyesung complied to the warmth. 

Eric walked Hyesung to the awaiting car and after an hour, made it to the airport with enough time to find seats on the plane. A couple hours later they were flying to America.

Eric kept shifting in his seat even though he was comfortable on the hard cushions. Hyesung noticed this, and waited until the plane attendants left for their break so he can shift to his husband's side.

"Eric, what's wrong?" 

"These ladies. They never get you a drink when you want it." Hyesung rolled his eyes.

"You don't drink, knucklehead."

"That's what you think."

"Eric, we have been married for thirty-five years. It's not what I think. It's what I know." Hyesung lightly touched Eric's shoulder and Eric leaned into his hand. Eric's eyes shifted from everything but the man sitting beside him. Then a small, tiny whisper that was so fast Hyesung almost didn't catch it. 

"What if they don't like me?"

Eric slunk even lower in his chair, head tilted to the side. 

It was one of those moments that Hyesung's heart melted. He gently placed his hand on Eric's arm and squeezed lightly. 

"Oh, honey. I'm sure they would love you." Eric turned to look at his beaming husband, and for once he just couldn't let him get way over his head. 

"How can you be so sure? They don't even know us and I'm sure that right now Jaejoong is convincing his kids to be nice."

"I'm sure that they will be nice naturally. Besides, I think Jaejoong is doing a fine job considering that there are five of them."

"Or Yunho couldn't keep it in his pants." Hyesung gasped and covered Eric's mouth with his hands.

"Eric! There are kids here!"

"Babe, I hate to be the one that breaks this down to you, but kids nowadays know how mommies and daddies make babies."

Hyesung mumbled under his breath and turned around to face the window. 

"I don't even know why I tried to comfort you."

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

"Just promise me that you will behave when we get there. I want Jaejoong to leave with a good impression of us taking care of the children." Eric scoffed before he waved down a attendant.

"That'll be the day. The parents having to impress the child."

\-----

"What do you mean you have to go?" Changmin pouted.

"It's only for a week," Jaejoong said. "It'll be over before you know it and we'll all be back together again."

"A whole week?" Minwoo raised his eyebrow. "You sure you don't want to stay the whole month?"

"Why do you have you have to go for so long?" Junsu asked as he tugged on Jaejoong's shirt.

Jaejoong sighed. 

"Hey, your mom said it'll all be over before you know it." Yunho held Jaejoong's hand. "Besides, your grandparents are coming over to babysit."

"What grandparents?" Junjin asked.

"My parents," Jaejoong answered. "They're flying in tomorrow."

"Wait; so let me get this straight." Minwoo shook his head. "We're spending the week with mom's parents? Like, we don't even know who they are."

Jaejoong opened his mouth to retort, but was instantly cut off.

"And just because they're your parents, it doesn't mean we're automatically okay with it." Minwoo stood up and walked away, silence quickly following after him.

Jaejoong looked over at Yunho and heard Doyoon cry, instantly snapping his attention over to his youngest son as he walked out of the room. Yunho sighed.

"Just be nice when they get here. Your halbeoni has been anxious to finally meet you guys so you all better be on your best behavior." 

Yunho turned his attention to Changmin.

Changmin grinned and waved.

"At least, you guys." Yunho turned his attention to the other two. "I know Minwoo has his problems, but please be good and listen to grandparents. Especially your grandpa." Yunho winced at the last part.

"Grandpa?" Junsu asked. "Why grandpa?"

Jaejoong walked in right then, rocking Doyoon in his arms to go to sleep. "I think that's enough questions for tonight. Time for you guys to go to bed."

Junjin, Junsu and Changmin groaned. Yunho looked a little relieved for being interrupted. 

"Yes. Now listen to your mom and get ready for bed."

"But I'm not tired." Junjin whined, but listened as Yunho instructed them out. 

"Tired or not, you have to wake up early for school tomorrow. Now come on you three." Jaejoong ushered them out, watching them go to their separate rooms.

Jaejoong and Yunho took Doyoon to his room and as soon as their youngest child was tucked into bed, Jaejoong heaved a sigh. 

"This is such a mistake, Yun." He whispered.

"Hey," Yunho wrapped his arms around Jaejoong's waist. "Trust me, they'll be fine."

"How do you know that?" Jaejoong asked as he hugged his husband. "How can I just leave them here?"

"Because whether the kids know it or not, your parents are the most reliable people ever." Yunho kissed Jaejoong's forehead.

Jaejoong frowned at the statement, disbelief evident on his face. 

"Jae, I know you don't like your parents--"

"It's not that I don't like them," Jaejoong sighed. "I just...have a trust issue."

"I know," Yunho nodded, bringing their bodies closer. "But you need to believe me when I say everything's going to be alright; have I ever lied to you these past 30 years?"

"Do you want me to lie?" Jaejoong raised his eyebrow.

"I liked your mother's side better," Yunho mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jaejoong pouted.

"It means that you should trust me when I say what we're doing is okay," Yunho stole a peck. "The kids will be fine and so will your parents."

Jaejoong frowned and felt Yunho kiss him softly, eventually leading to a deep and passionate tongue battle.

"Jae...ngh...room..." Yunho panted between kisses.

"Why?" Jaejoong ran his fingers through Yunho's hair. 

"Doyoon..." Yunho whispered.

"Oh right," Jaejoong gasped, instantly releasing his husband and walking out.

Yunho sighed for the umpteenth time that night and looked back at Doyoon before following behind Jaejoong.

"We should definitely consider the month."

\----


	4. Chapter 4

Flashbacks are italicized. 

\-----  
It was the middle of the afternoon. Eric and the kids were standing in front of a three-story building while Hyesung was parking the minivan in the endless rows of parking spaces. Eric and the kids faced each other off, Eric calculating their moves while the other five were contemplating his. Eric sucked on his teeth, a bothersome habit when he didn't like something or planning on asking a favor.

...Since when did Eric ask for anything?

He scoffed at himself.

"Okay, boys," Eric started, eyeing each and every child in front of him. "I'll give you all five dollars if you don't tell your mother that you missed one day of school in favor of having breakfast with me."

Minwoo, Junjin, Junsu, Changmin and Doyoon crossed their arms.

"Twenty." Changmin countered.

"Ten."

"Fifteen."

"Deal." Eric pulled out his wallet, handing each one a twenty dollar bill. "Better bring me back the change."

Changmin's grin grew.

"Grandpa, why are we at the mall?" Junsu asked, looking at the crowds of people inside the glass doors.

Eric's lip twitched. Hyesung had hinted in the plane that he wanted to go shopping after they drop off the kids on their first day together. Eric, of course, refused the idea. Hyesung gave him a glare, and Eric decided going shopping would be good exercise.

Eric knows better.

"Isn't this what kids your age want to go to nowadays?" Eric questioned innocently and Minwoo shook his head.

Before he answered, Hyesung finally made it to the group and started going off.

"Okay, kids. Since there are seven of us, we should split into two groups. Doyoon, Junjin, and Minwoo. You are coming with me." Hyesung said and grabbed Doyoon's hand. "Eric, if you run into trouble, promise me that you will not make the situation worse than it already is."

"Why do you think I will run into trouble?"

"And don't try to do anything 'fun' either. I better not hear a complaint about you putting fake tarantulas in women's dressing rooms just to see what they would do on camera."

"For the record, that store-manager was in on it too."

"Just be a good boy and please, please, PLEASE behave. You have your grandkids with you. I don't want Jaejoong to think we will be a bad influence."

"Too late."

Hyesung smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before leading his little group through the doors.

"And I MEAN it, Eric Mun."

"It's nice to know you have so much faith in me."

Hyesung blew him another kiss before disappearing into the mall.

Eric turned towards the remaining boys. Changmin looked mildly annoyed to be in a group with Junsu, if his facial expressions towards the other boy were anything to go by, and Junsu smiled bashfully at Eric.

"Okay. What kind of stores do you like to go to?"

"Candy stores."

"Build-A-Bear."

Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's...sort of disappointing. Wait, aren't you a bit too big to need teddy bears?" Eric asked and Junsu bit his lip and looked down.

Changmin rolled his eyes and sneered at the other boy. "Junsu likes to be treated like a baby. Didn't you know? Mom and Dad still pick him up and rock him to sleep because he has nightmares."

Junsu put on a fake smile, a bit hurt, but didn't look up.

Eric sucked his teeth.

"I can't believe it." Eric waved his hands around before crossing them over his chest.

"It's true. Junsu's a big baby."

"No, not that." Eric waved it off and Changmin tilted his head.

"Then about what?"

"Your father can lift an eleven-year old. Unbelievable."

"What?" Changmin scrunched up his face in confusion before Eric grabbed each of their hands, ignoring the question.

"Let's go. I'm sure you guys need a new wardrobe or toys to play with." Eric led the boys into the mall, Changmin scowling along the way.

"I don't play with toys! I'm ten!"

Eric rolled his eyes.

Junsu finally looked up.

"Grandpa, you are..." Junsu started but stopped himself, hesitating before looking down again.

Eric stopped, letting go of Changmin's hand and tilting Junsu's head up.

"Junsu, what's wrong?"

Junsu bit his lip again.

"You're not mad?" he asked tentatively, "At me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I'm..."Junsu looked at Changmin, "...a big baby?"

Eric saw the flash of hurt through Junsu's eyes and Eric enveloped him in a hug.

"Junsu, I'm your grandfather. There isn't anything that you would do that would ever make me mad at you. It's a little weird, but I know you will grow up in your own pace."

Junsu smiled.

"Thank you, Grandpa."

Eric let go of him, got back up and reached for their hands again.

"Now do any of you know where I can find sports? And a bathroom?"

"No, we never been to the mall before."

Eric groaned.

\------

"Oh! This is so adorable. What do you think Doyoon?" Hyesung cooed over a sailor outfit and Doyoon giggled.

"Halbeoni~"

Hyesung smiled and put it in the cart. So far there was maybe ten outfits that were just for Doyoon, and twenty for him. Hyesung couldn't help but sigh happily.

He just loved shopping.

Speaking of shopping, he looked around the store for the twins; they both decided that they would like to look for their clothes on their own, and Yunho always let them be as long as they return at the same spot they dispersed.

On top of that, he really wanted his grandkids to love him; even though he worried a bit just the thought of them more than ten feet away.

Maybe checking up on them wouldn't be so bad. Hyesung surveyed the area.

He couldn't spot Minwoo, but he found Junjin flirting with a female attendant. Hyesung shook his head, but he was glad that he has at least one of them in his eyesight.

When he was debating whether or not he should go and intervene, Minwoo popped up next to him, a couple jeans over his shoulder and one on each hand.

"Halbeoni, help me choose. Red or black?"

Hyesung looked at each item carefully.

"Which one do you like?" Minwoo rolled his eyes.

"I like both of them. I just don't know which one I like more." Minwoo looked at both pants.

The dark, red pants had multiple chains hanging by a chain belt around the hips. It had at least six pockets on one side and four on the other, and a large 'M' on one of the back pockets. The black ones were almost the same, except had no chains. Apparently they were from the same designer.

Hyesung hummed.

"Take the red ones. Looks wild and exciting." Hyesung grabbed the pants and put them in the cart, making it to the top of the pile.

When he turned back, Minwoo had a surprised look on his face.

"What?"

"Did...did you really just do that?" Even though his tone was serious, Minwoo's lips curled up into a smile. Hyesung was confused.

"I...guess?" Hyesung said and, before he knew it, was engulfed in a hug by said teen.

"You don't know how cool you are!" Minwoo said before running off.

Hyesung, shocked, felt his heart flutter with acceptance.

Gracing his lips with his own smile, he continued shopping. Though now, Minwoo will occasionally show up with either shorts or shirts, some matching the style with the chained-red pants.

After another hour, Hyesung had two carts full of clothing and cologne. Most of it was his, of course, and Junjin and Minwoo had a few. Doyoon had more than both of them combined.

What? It's not his fault.

Hyesung dumped the clothing on the register, some falling as he stacked them up. The sales attendant stood flaggerbasted at the mountain of clothes as it piled higher.

"Will this be all?" she asked tentatively and Hyesung laughed.

"Oh dear, if only you knew."

The lady almost fainted.

\-----

Eric, Changmin, and Junsu stood at the bottom of an escalator with small bags of clothes and candy in their hands. Each one had a lollipop in one hand, each taking a lick after the other, and just stared at the wonders of technology.

"So, I saw in a movie that if you try to get on an escalator with ice skates, you get stuck." Changmin said, and Eric turned to look at him.

"Is that so?"

"Mm-hmm." Junsu answered. The all kept their gaze towards the moving stairway. Eric took another lick of his lollipop.

"Want to roller-blade on the escalator?" Junsu and Changmin's eyes went wide before looking at Eric.

"Can we?!" Changmin exclaimed happily while Junsu jumped up and down.

Eric grinned.

"I wouldn't have mentioned it if I didn't want to." Eric looked around the store. "We might have to look for rollerblades first."

Both boys disappeared and Eric sighed sadly.

This brings back a lot of memories.  
 _  
"Appa, I'm scared." Seven-year old Jaejoong held on the railing of the escalator without getting on the moving equipment._

_"Jaejoong, I promise it won't bite." Eric extended his hand and Jaejoong shook his head._

_"No, Appa!" He whined, a tear escaping his eye and Eric's heart beated twice._

_"I promise you, Jae, I will take care of you. Don't be scared." Eric said softly, his hand touching the other's and Jaejoong silently grasped it._

_"Promise me you won't let go." Jaejoong said sternly, and he followed Eric on the platform. Jaejoong took a deep breath and squeaked when he felt himself moving with the stairs._

_When he noticed that nothing was happening to him, Jaejoong smiled gleefully as he got higher._

_"Look, Appa!"_

_Eric smiled._

_"I told you that you didn't have to be scared."_

_"I wasn't scared! I was just...just testing!"_

_Eric chuckled, though his grip on his son's hand never loosened even after they got off._

Eric grasped his shirt, a painful ache spreading through his chest.

"Jaejoong." Eric whispered, closing his eyes.

Taking a couple gulps of air, he willed the pain away and pulled himself together.

Being with the boys have brought back so many memories, good and bad.

Before he knew it, the two boys returned with their rollerblades, unpurchased, if the tags have anything to go by.

"Just where did you get those?"

"In this store, duh." Changmin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Grandpa." Junsu said and Changmin glared at him.

"Huh. I was sure this was just an all-kitchen-" Sirens started to blaze loudly. "Spoke too soon."

Eric quickly turned to both of them.

"Uh, bad timing and all, but are you sure you got them from here?"

\-----

Hyesung was walking around with his multiple bags of clothing when he heard the sirens going off and security on scooters were heading towards the same area. Hyesung's heart clenched and he started to follow them.

"Halbeoni, wait!" Minwoo picked up Doyoon and Junjin followed after Hyesung with some bags.

"Please let it not be Eric. Please God, please do not-" Hyesung stared as Junsu and Changmin were being interrogated by the police, some still on their scooters. Eric was not to be found.

"Boys!" Hyesung yelled and Junsu and Changmin turned around to see Hyesung running towards them.

"Halbeoni!" Some of the guards took a glance at Hyesung's approaching figure.

Hyesung was no pushover, but once he reached them he dropped his bags and pushed the cops out of the way, enveloping the boys in a protective embrace. Minwoo and Junjin stopped behind the officers, unsure of what to do.

"What happened?" Hyesung asked and Junsu started to tear up.

"We...we did something bad." Junsu said and Changmin looked down. "They said we stole the skates, but we didn't mean to Halbeoni!" Junsu cried into Hyesung's shirt.

"They said they might take us away and Grandpa got into trouble and he's in the office. Halbeoni, we're sorry." Changmin followed Junsu and cried a little. Hyesung sighed and pulled them closer.

"Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you-" Hyesung glared icily at the opposing guard.

"You better be afraid." Hyesung growled and the interrupting officer backed off. "How dare you take my grandkids away from their grandfather and how DARE you treat them like criminals! They are just kids!"

"Sir, I'm sorry but we have proof that-" Hyesung raised a finger.

"I'm not done talking." Silence ensued and Hyesung sighed.

"Where is my husband?" Hyesung asked.

"He is in the mall's main office." One officer said and Hyesung nodded.

"Okay." Hyesung turned to the boys, Junsu sniffing quietly. "Boys, go with your brothers. Let me handle this."

"But, Halbeoni-"

"But, nothing. Just go. I promise I will follow you." Hyesung said and pushed the boys towards the others.

Once he was sure they were a good distance away, Hyesung pulled out his wallet.

"I don't know what happened nor do I care. Here. This should probably take care of it." Hyesung pulled out two one-hundred dollar bills. "Next time, you just ask if we have the money to pay for the items." Hyesung gave it to the closest officer. "Now, leave. And if I see you do that to my grandkids without a proper explanation again, I will castrate you and feed you your own balls, do I make myself clear?"

The officers gulped.

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Hyesung walked over to his fallen bags and picked them up gracefully. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

\------

Eric was annoyed to the point that he wanted to murder the man in front of him. Clearly, the other man loved to hear himself talk since they have had the same conversation more than seven times.

"Look, I have already apologized for that. I said I was willing to pay for the skates." Eric said.

"But the thing is that you didn't-"

"Look, with all due respect, I didn't mean for the boys to shoplift and I'm sure that they didn't mean to either."

"But they did."

Eric groaned.

"For God's sake, they are just kids. How are they suppose to know that they were shoplifting?"

"Kids their age know what shoplifting is-"

"Yeah, but they don't know that each store charges separately. Come on, these are my grandkids and I knew they were not paid for. I was going to go over the store they picked it up from and pay-"

"So you knew they were shoplifted." The man raised an eyebrow and Eric wanted to strangle him.

"I didn't know before, but nobody had the nerve to ask if I was going to pay for them. They just handcuffed me and brought me here."

"Because shoplifting is a serious crime-"

"Oh, that's it!" Eric got up. "Right now, I have two kids probably scared to death from all the security and sirens and I don't have your time to deal with your idiocy." Eric started walking out the door.

"Sir, you don't have permission to le-"

"Screw you." Eric flipped him off and entered the hallway.

"I'm calling security!"

"Go for it. I'm sure they would love to scooter their way here just to hear you talk." Eric answered back.

Once he made it out to the mall's hall, he caught sight of his boys in a far corner, sitting on the floor.

Eric breathed a sigh of relief to see Changmin and Junsu with them.

"Hey, brats!" Eric waved, Junjin catching sight of him first.

"Grandpa!" All of them got up and ran towards him, Changmin barreling towards him first.

"Grandpa!" Changmin engulfed him in a hug and soon tears started to fall. "I'm sorry, Grandpa! I'm so sorry!"

Eric patted his back.

"It's okay, Changmin." Eric said and soon Junsu held him from the other side.

"I'm sorry, too, Grandpa." Junsu sniffed. Eric patted his head.

"Like I said. It's okay. It just proves you're Jaejoong's kids." Eric said and the boys let go, a small smile gracing their faces.

"Mom's?" Junsu asked. Eric didn't have time to answer as Minwoo and Junjin, leading Doyoon, reached them and smiled sadly.

"Halbeoni said to wait for him, but he is taking a long time." Minwoo said and Eric almost fell forward.

"Ah, crap. I totally forgot about-"

"ERIC!" Hyesung ran towards them.

"...your halbeoni." Once Hyesung reached them, Eric laughed awkwardly and opened his arms. "Hi, my beautiful wife, how are-"

"Don't you give me, that!" Hyesung scolded before pulling him into another hug. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Why are you out? Don't tell me you paid him because I just paid-"

Lips were sealed into a searing kiss, effortlessly silencing the man. Hyesung moaned into the kiss and pulled the other man closer.

"Eric..." Hyesung said as soon as Eric pulled away, kissing Hyesung's nose.

"I'm sorry, babe. I guess I should have just paid attention." Hyesung smiled before pecking the other man again.

"As long as you're okay, I'm fine with it." Eric smiled.

"Um, ew?" Minwoo interrupted and Hyesung and Eric chuckled.

"Let's just go home, okay?" Hyesung asked and the boys cheered. They led the way towards the van and Eric nudged Hyesung's shoulder.

"Remember the last time we had to deal with this?" Hyesung put his face in his hands.

"Don't remind me." Hyesung groaned and Eric chuckled.

"Yeah, well. It's not something I regret." Eric said.

"I know." Hyesung kissed his cheek before finally reaching and opening the van. "Okay, boys. Bags go in the back." Hyesung opened the trunk and dropped his load there along with Minwoo's and Junjin's. Eric started the vehicle and once Hyesung was done stocking up the trunk and sitting up front did he do a count of heads before driving off.

"Well, this was some first day."

Hyesung hummed in agreement.  
 _  
"Appa, why are you leaving?" Jaejoong asked, his hands over a small toy that he had taken from another store._

_"Jae, go find your mother-"_

_"We will take him."_

_"Don't you touch my child!" Eric growled, throwing himself at the security guard who grabbed Jaejoong's shoulder. He was dropped back down by the other two who were leading him away. "Stay away from my son!"_

_"Appa..." Jaejoong's teary gaze hurt Eric and he tried to get back up with the two bodies over him._

_"Don't cry, Jae. Look...Appa is fine." Eric said and Jaejoong smiled shyly even though there was tears still streaming down his cheeks._

_"Appa, you're bleeding." Jaejoong said and Eric wished he could hug Jaejoong to comfort him._

_"Ah, it must be because Appa popped a vein loving you so much." Jaejoong giggled._

_"There you see? Don't cry. Appa will be okay. Go find Umma and stay with him, okay?" Jaejoong hesitated._

_"Will you be here when I come back?" Jaejoong asked and Eric smiled._

_"Will I lie to you?"_

_Jaejoong smiled back, satisfied with the answer before running off with the stolen toy in his hands._

_Eric could only keep his smile, keeping Jaejoong in his view before the guards lifted him up and took him to a confinement cell._

As soon as they reached home, Eric glanced over at Hyesung before turning around to face the boys.

"And not a word goes out to your mother, understood?"

Four out of five boys nodded in agreement whereas Changmin crossed his arms.

"Five bucks."

"That is such a Jung thing, I swear." Eric rolled his eyes. "Deal."

\--------


	5. Chapter 5

Doyoon wasn't exactly a bright kid, but when he noticed that his mother has not shown up to wake him for the beginning of the day he knew something was up.

He climbed out of his bed, all with new hamtaro jammies and hamtaro plush in hand. He walked out of the room, clutching his doll close as he noticed that there was no noise nor movement from the house. Usually by now Minwoo and Junjin should be fighting for the shower and Junsu should be fighting with Changmin downstairs for breakfast tarts. Mom and Dad would still be in bed.

He tip-toed to his parents' room.

When he opened the door, he noticed that the bed had not been touched and had forgotten that Mom and Dad left to a mini-vacation and would not be home for a whole week. This brought tears to his eyes; he already missed his Mama.

Pushing that thought aside, he went to a guest room where he was sure his halbeoni should be in and turned the knob.

His halbeoni was awake. There was movement in the bed and he saw his halbeoni with his arms wrapped around the other man, smooching away with so much passion that Doyoon scrunched his face in anger. He had already claimed Halbeoni as his, and Grandpa be damned if he thinks he's sharing.

"Halbeoni, no!" Doyoon yelled and ran towards the couple. "Stay away from him, Halbeoni. He's old!"

Eric broke his lip-lock with Hyesung.

"Old?! Why you-!"

"Eric!" Hyesung scolded. Eric pouted.

"He started it."

Doyoon saw that Halbeoni was 'trapped' and couldn't move, he ran towards the bed and started to swat Eric with his hands.

"I'll save you, Halbeoni!"

"Hey, little man. What are you doing? Stop that!" Eric grumbled, covering his arm with the blanket.

With Eric distracted, Hyesung had pulled away and covered his face with embarrassment.

"Doyoon, you are up so early." Hyesung breathed and Doyoon jumped in the bed, grabbing Eric's arm and tried to push the older man away.

"Yah, Doyoon. What's the matter with you?"

"Halbeoni is mine!" Doyoon gave out a war cry and started to assault Eric with everything he got. Biting, scratching, kicking.

Eric simply pushed him off the bed.

Landing on his rump, Doyoon felt tears reaching his eyes, but he shook it off and gave Eric a threatening glare. So he wants a challenge, does he?

Before Doyoon started his next set of attacks, Hyesung got off the bed and picked up the angry child.

"Doyoon, don't fight." Hyesung said sternly, rocking the child in his arm.

Before he knew it, Minwoo and Junjin ran into the room, hair askewed and clothes disheveled.

"We heard Doyoon yell. Is everything cool?" Junjin asked and looked around.

"Yes. Everything is fine." Hyesung said and Eric raised an eyebrow.

"I was just attacked. You should be calling an infirmary."

Hyesung rolled his eyes and the boys relaxed, though a little annoyed to be woken up so early in the morning.

Doyoon ground his teeth at Eric, promising revenge. Eric quirked an eyebrow before grinding his own teeth, accepting the challenge.

"Well, I think now's the time to start making breakfast and for you to start getting ready for school. This time I'm driving." Hyesung yawned and Doyoon wrapped his arms around Hyesung's neck.

Minwoo and Junjin looked at each other before racing off to the shower.

Eric groaned.

"I can't believe it. Back in the day, we dreaded going to school."

Hyesung looked over his shoulder to Eric.

"I didn't." Hyesung pouted before walking out with Doyoon still in his arms. "I got to see you everyday."

Eric couldn't help the smile forming on his face.

\------

Jaejoong woke up, still sleepy but he was used to waking up so early to start making breakfast for the kids.

Eyes still groggy, he got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth. He started to doze off just standing there, toothbrush in his mouth; but woke up when Yunho wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Good morning, beautiful." Yunho kissed Jaejoong's neck and Jaejoong stiffened. He looked around the room, recognizing that this wasn't his bathroom nor mirror. He pulled out the toothbrush.

And this was _not_ his toothbrush.

And here he thought he dreamt it all. The award, his parents, and leaving to Hawaii without his children.

He started to take deep breaths.

"Jae, are you okay?" Yunho asked, turning Jaejoong around to look at his face and feeling his temperature. Jaejoong relaxed seeing Yunho.

At least he was here.

"Sorry, Yun." Jaejoong said and continued brushing his teeth. "Just forgot that we're in Hawaii."

He pushed back the uncomfortable feeling of being away from his kids. He was here for his and Yunho's sake. Just remember, this is a vacation.

Why doesn't it feel like one?

Yunho, unknowing of Jaejoong's inner war, started to grin and pulled Jaejoong closer.

"Alone, too." Yunho hinted and Jaejoong looked at him, a bit confused.

When Yunho started playing with the hem of his pajamas, he finally realized what Yunho was talking about.

"Ah, ah." Jaejoong pulled away from Yunho. "Perv."

Yunho pouted.

"What's wrong with wanting a little love from my husband?" Yunho grumbled. "You didn't want to do it yesterday. You are depriving me."

He pulled Jaejoong close and started caressing his hips with his fingers. Jaejoong shivered.

"Yun-Yunho..." Jaejoong moaned and then wrapped his arms around Yunho's neck. They shared a kiss, mouth still with toothpaste and Yunho scrunched up his nose and pulled away.

"This is the first time we shared toothpaste. And all I got to say is...gross." Yunho smirked and wiped his lips. Jaejoong swatted him.

"Then don't hit on me in the bathroom!" Jaejoong growled and grabbed Yunho's shirt. He smashed their lips together again, and Yunho moaned into the kiss, swapping saliva and toothpaste once more. When they pulled apart, Yunho still had that smirk on his face. Jaejoong scowled.

"Want to just stay in bed, today? We can cuddle and maybe...you know...just be us?" Yunho asked, a small smile on his face and Jaejoong melted.

"Maybe." Jaejoong finished brushing his teeth and spit it out with water. Yunho pouted again. Jaejoong turned to his husband and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. He trailed small kisses up Yunho's neck and ear. Yunho shivered from the touch.

"Is playing going to be involved?" Jaejoong whispered in his ear, biting on the lobe and pulling softly. Yunho gasped.

"I thought you'd never ask."

\------

After Eric dropped them off, Minwoo and Junjin went their seperate ways to their classrooms. Junjin was smarter than Minwoo; taking all the AP courses while Minwoo was stuck with the regular ones.

At first, he didn't mind. There was some pretty, hot babes in class and the occasional nerd to get the answers from.

Then, there was Matilda. Minwoo groaned.

She was in his every class and would always sit beside his seat in every period; she would flirt with him daily, puckering her lips and rubbing his arms. Minwoo was sure he was going crazy with all the 'love' notes he receives from her.

She wasn't fat or ugly; she was just annoying.

Minwoo opened his locker, stocking up the books he brought back before heading towards his third class of the day.

When he closed his locker, Matilda came into view.

Speak of the devil.

"Minwooie~!" she called and Minwoo shuddered off the urge to run. Dad always told him never to run.

Girls run faster.

"Yes, Matilda?" Minwoo answered, shivering and closing his eyes as he waited for her to pounce on him like she always did.

When nothing came, he sucked it up and opened his eyes.

Instead, there was a piece of paper being shoved into his face.

"Minwoo! Please come to my party!" Matilda said sternly, pouting a little.

Minwoo delicately plucked the invitation from the girl's hands and Matilda smiled.

"I'll think about it. I have this thing on Saturday that I have to do, so..."

Matilda shook her head.

"Okay, well it's this Friday and there's going to be drinks and chips and my older brother is going to be DJ-ing the whole thing. It's going to be lots of fun!" Matilda gave Minwoo a peck on the cheek before running off.

"I hope you can make it!!"

Minwoo groaned.

"So, I take it you have been invited to the party as well?"

Minwoo squeaked and turned around, surprise and shocked evident on his face.

When he saw it was just Junjin, with a smug look on his face, he punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot! Why'd you have to-" Minwoo stopped when he saw a few girls walking by and whispered the rest, "...scare me like that? You know I hate it when people sneak up on me!"

"Yeah, I know. I just like messing with you."

Minwoo punched him again, Junjin gave off a silent 'ow!'.

"Just because you are the older twin doesn't mean you can hit me whenever you want."

"Oh, shut it. What are you doing here, anyway? Isn't your class on the other side of the building?"

Junjin shrugged his shoulders.

"I went to class and the teacher said I didn't have to be there. It's already going to end and she already marked me absent for the day. Then Matilda stopped me when I was coming here and gave me an invitation to her party. Are you gonna go?"

"Ah. Well, maybe. You know we have that dance competition on Saturday."

"But Dad said that we couldn't go, remember?"

"Yeah, because he thinks we're amateurs while the competition's for pros. Come on Jin, you know how much I want this." Minwoo pleaded and JunJin sighed.

"Only because you can't make it without me."

Minwoo punched him on the arm.

"Ow! I was only being honest!"

~~~

"Okay, so it's somewhere around here. Right?" Eric asked as he led Junsu around the office. Changmin followed idly by, though walking more slowly.

"I think so."

"Ah. Here it is. Attendance." Eric said and sat Junsu and Changmin on the seats outside the office. "You guys stay right here, okay? I'm just going to sign Junsu up and then we will leave."

When he got two nods he knocked on the door and walked inside. Junsu waved his feet under the chair, a bit too short for the larger seats while Changmin played with his PS Vita.

After a couple of minutes, Junsu leaned over to Changmin's side, watching him 'shoot' people.

"Changmin, what you playing?"

"Shut up. I'm playing."

"Okay." Junsu went back to his seat, playing with his thumbs quietly. Changmin sighed.

"I'm playing Call of Duty. Here, do you wanna try?" Changmin asked and Junsu lit up.

"Okay!" Junsu grabbed the Vita with utmost care. "How do I play?"

After the next ten minutes, Eric finally walked out with a finger in his ear and a stack of papers.

"Man, she can talk. I don't know how it became from Junsu's attendance to 'which color do you think suits me best? Oh, I'm in love with green!' Why did she ask me? Doesn't she have any girlfriends to talk to-" Eric became silenced as he saw Junsu engrossed into a game and Changmin leaning over his shoulder.

"What are you playing?"

"Shut up. He's playing." Eric scowled.

"Brat."

"I'm playing Call of Duty, grandpa!" Junsu smiled.

"Well how about we play Let's go to Class, instead?" Eric snatched the console away.

"Hey, that's mine!" Changmin growled.

Eric mocked Changmin's tone of voice and motioned the two to follow behind him as he left the office.

~~~

"Would you like us to walk you to class?" Hyesung gave a small smile to Changmin.

"Halbeoni, I don't need to be chaperoned." Changmin mumbled. "I'm not a kid, you know."

Eric chuckled at the statement.

"You know you're in elementary, right?"

Changmin rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Changmin. You have a great day at school." Hyesung kissed Changmin's forehead. "Come on, Eric." Hyesung took Doyoon by the hand and started walking down the hallway.

Eric glared at Changmin, pointing his finger at the said child when he followed behind Hyesung.

Changmin made his way to his classroom and saw his teacher inside before opening the door.

"Changmin," the tall man smiled. "Where have you been?"

Changmin returned the smile with a silent threat as he sat down and pulled out his vita.

Looks like this was going to be a long day.

\------

"Oh Yunho..." Jaejoong sighed as he curled up his husband's side. Yunho had his arm wrapped around Jaejoong, rubbing his husband's shoulder lightly while trying to catch his breath. Jaejoong was smiling widely, kissing Yunho's collarbone softly.

"We should do this more in the future." Yunho said and Jaejoong chuckled.

"Yes, we should." They shared a kiss, and Jaejoong returned to snuggling on Yunho's shoulder.

"Now this feels like a vacation."

Jaejoong's eyes flickered a bit, and he bit his lip.

"How do you think the kids are fairing?" Jaejoong asked and Yunho sighed.

"It's only been a day. I'm positive that Eric didn't cook them for dinner."

Jaejoong giggled and gave Yunho another kiss.

"I'm just a little paranoid, is all." Yunho smiled.

"I know, babe. They are just going to be fine."

"I would believe you if it was your parents taking care of them." Jaejoong said and Yunho looked at him.

"Hey, don't talk like that."

Jaejoong bit his lip, pulling away from Yunho.

"I'm...just going to call Umma. I want to see if everything is okay." Jaejoong said and looked around the room for his phone. Yunho sighed, letting Jaejoong do as he pleased while he pulled the covers over his naked chest and snuggled into bed.

When Jaejoong found his phone, he dialed Hyesung's number quickly and held the phone to his ear.

_"Hello?"_ Jaejoong shivered.

Why did Eric have to answer?

"Ah, Appa. Why do you have Umma's phone?" Jaejoong asked, biting his lip.

_"Ah, well your Umma left the phone with me. We just finished dropping the kids off to school so he decided to go to the store to buy some food to cook for dinner. Wae?"_

"Food? We left some food in the pantry." Jaejoong scratched his head. He looked at the time on the bedside table and paused. "Wait, it's almost ten. Why did you just finish dropping off the kids?" Jaejoong instantly reached for Yunho's cellphone to check the time again to make sure it was right. "Don't tell me you got lost again, Appa."

_"No, no. Your Umma was driving. I was just making sure they got to class."_ Jaejoong's eyebrow twitched a little. 

He always knew when his father was lying.

"The kids know where their classes are. They don't need to be chaperoned."

There was a brief pause.

_"Huh. Changmin said the same thing. You're a bad influence."_

Jaejoong scoffed.

"So how are they? Did anything happen? I didn't get to explain how my kids are." Jaejoong could practically hear Eric sucking on his teeth on the line.

Ah, ha. Gotcha, Appa.

_"No, no. The kids were great. Minwoo sure likes to shop though. He's going through a 'metal' phase. He wanted some skull necklaces and his ears pierced and all that on the first day. Doyoon has an extended wardrobe and Junsu and Changmin both have their own skates."_ Jaejoong's grin fell.

"WHAT?!" Yunho got up, surprised evident on his face as he leaned over to the phone.

_"Well, I would repeat myself, but you know I don't want to."_

"No, no. Appa. Um..." Jaejoong took a deep breath and counted to three. "Did you really let Minwoo pierce his ears?"

_"Of course not."_ Jaejoong sighed in relief.

"Okay, good. Good." Jaejoong got up from the bed and started to pace. "You didn't buy him anything rock-related, did you?"

Another pause. 

_"Um...well I didn't. I can't say the same for your mother."_ Jaejoong slapped his head.

"Appa, I don't want him to be wearing that junk. It's really ugly." Jaejoong whined. He heard Eric start to chuckle.

_"I remember a kid that loved wearing black and calling on Satan when he was only twelve."_

Yunho, who was listening to the whole conversation cracked up, nodding his head in agreement before Jaejoong nudged him.

"I was an idiot. Anyway, why did you get Junsu and Changmin skates? Changmin already has a skateboard."

_"It's like asking me why he has all the game consoles and M-rated games when he's only ten."_

"He does not have any M-rated-"

_"Son, he plays Call of Duty."_

"Only because I told him if he gets good grades then I would buy him the game."

_"Uh huh."_

"Don't patronize me!"

_"Uh huh."_

Jaejoong rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Appa. But, next time, don't buy them anything that we don't approve of."

_"What exactly do you mean?"_

"No skates. No guns. No biker clothing. No knee-high boots. No make up. No pierced ears and definitely no..." he sighed before whispering the last part. "...porn-related material."

_"Ah, so you don't want them to live life."_

"Appa, I'm being serious!" Jaejoong pouted.

_"Well then I guess I should tell Minwoo to throw those magazines under his bed away."_

"WHAT?!" Jaejoong shrieked. "WHAT MAGAZINES?!"

_"Oh, what's that Hyesung? You want me to help you get the stuff down from the van?"_ Eric tried to sound distant.

"You just said Umma was at the store!" Jaejoong protested.

_"Oh no, Jae!"_ Eric started making static noises. _"It's...kshh!...real-kshh reception-kshh! I'll...kshh!...you-kshh later!"_

Before Jaejoong could reply, the line clicked and he looked over at Yunho who was still controlling his laughter. Jaejoong pouted.

"It's not funny, Yunho." Jaejoong groaned and sat back down on the bed. He felt the mattress dip and Yunho wrapped a loose arm over his stomach.

"They'll be fine, Jae." Yunho kissed Jaejoong's bare shoulder. "They're just magazines."

"Just magazines?" Jaejoong groaned. "Yunho, I don't want Minwoo to learn about those kinds of things until he's at least twenty-one!"

"Twenty-one?" Yunho raised his eyebrow. "May I remind you how old we were when we started doing those kinds of things?"

"Yunnie, I want them to be different!" Jaejoong pouted. 

"You can't protect them forever, Jae." Yunho sighed. "I know you don't want them to make mistakes like we did sometimes, but that's life. You live and you learn. By smothering them you're just depriving them."

"Depriving them?" Jaejoong asked.

"Yes," Yunho nodded. "Just let your parents handle them. I'm sure they know exactly what they're doing."

"But Yun--"

Yunho cut Jaejoong off with a smoldering kiss and laid him back down, bringing the blanket over their bodies.

"You're right," Jaejoong whispered. "I don't want to think about it right now."

"Then don't," Yunho pecked him. "Think about us."

Jaejoong gave a small smile and wrapped his arms around Yunho's neck, bringing his husband down for another smearing kiss as Yunho moaned lightly.

"Sorry, Yun."

"It's okay, Jae."

\-----

Eric dropped the phone, hiding it from view. Hyesung walked around the house, duster in hand and a spray bottle hanging from his belt.

"Who was that?"

"The spawn of the devil. He wanted to know if we will be coming over for a party next weekend."

Hyesung rolled his eyes.

"It was Jaejoong, wasn't it?"

"Oh, how dare you call your son a devil spawn! May God bless this house, this family, and most of all, our beautiful son!"

Hyesung swatted Eric's head.

"Fine, fine. Can we go to the store and buy some groceries? I feel like making a mac n' cheese casserole, but Jaejoong doesn't have a lot of milk. On top of that, it's almond."

Both Hyesung and Eric scrunched up their nose.

"I will go immediately."

Hyesung beamed.

"Then we could go and pick up the kids. Changmin should be getting out at three and the others at four." Hyesung put away the cleaning supplies away and stretched his back. Eric looked at the time.

"It's barely going to be one."

"I know."

"Don't you think it's a bit too early to pick them up?"

"Babe, with the way I shop?"

"Good point. Where's Doyoon?"

"He's watching TV. I'll go get him. Ah, it's so boring when the kids are not around."

Eric frowned.

"I think Doyoon was quite entertaining when he bit me on the ear because I wrapped my arm around you."

Hyesung giggled before giving a peck on Eric's cheek. 

"Oh, it's because he loves me."

"I didn't know biting is a way to show affection."

"Oh sure, it is. Would you like me to bite you?" Hyesung leaned over Eric, faces only millimeters apart.

"Mm, sounds a bit kinky." Eric and Hyesung laughed, and Eric wrapped his arms around Hyesung's middle. 

When they were about to kiss, Doyoon walked in. Frozen to the spot, Doyoon growled.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY HALBEONI, YOU OLD JERK!"

"Yah! I'm not old!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"Why you little--"

"Let's go to the store!" Hyesung stood in between them.

"Okay, halbeoni!" Doyoon smiled.

"Brat." Eric crossed his arms.

"Doyoon go get your shoes," Hyesung led him to the hallway before turning to face Eric. "And you!"

"Me?"

"Kiss me later."

\-------


End file.
